Gravity Falls: Bosque Sangriento
by Orix11
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre Gravity Falls. ¿Dipper y Mabel podrán hacerle frente?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Inspirado por Gravity Falls, pensé ¿por qué no escribir un fanfiction a largo aliento? Como quiera que esa serie tiene muchos elementos que me gustan, decidí agregarle…algo más. Traté de ceñirme en lo posible al espíritu de la serie y sus personajes, para que me quedara medianamente decente, aunque hubo cosas que modifiqué o hice un poco más sombrías, además de poner guiños a películas XD**

 **Este fic está ambientado antes de los sucesos de "Escapando de los sueños". Ojalá su lectura sea de su agrado. Se agradecen reviews, tanto críticas destructivas como constructivas, jejeje.**

 **Gravity Falls le pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Gravity Falls Bosque Sangriento

Capítulo 1

Faltaba poco para el amanecer. El cielo aún tenía ese color entre púrpura y azulino propio de esas horas. En un claro del bosque, un venado juvenil pastaba. De pronto, alzó la cabeza. Algo parecía asustarlo. Normalmente, esos animales suelen huir apenas detectan una amenaza. Pero por alguna razón, el rumiante se quedó supremamente quieto, como congelado en el tiempo, mientras un potente aroma a amoniaco se aproximaba a él, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo depredador a los bosques de Oregon. El ciervo aguardó con impotente paciencia su hora de morir...

\- ¡Muy bien, a levantarse holgazanes! - espetó Stan Pines, mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de sus sobrinos-nietos.

\- Cinco minutos más, Tío Stan...- dijo Mabel, desperezándose.

\- ¡Dije ahora, demonios! ¡Hoy tenemos mucho por hacer!-.

\- ¿Nos llevarás a comer pizza? - exclamó la niña, bastante animada -.

\- Puede que sí, mocosos, puede que sí...-.

\- ¿De verdad?-.

\- ¡No!-.

\- ¡Tío Stan!-.

Stan Pines avanzó hacia su despacho en la Cabaña del Misterio. Sería otro arduo día de trabajo...a su edad, y aunque odiase admitirlo, despertarse, asearse y pasarse el día completo ofreciendo una delirante exhibición de lo paranormal que ni él mismo se crea, y que la gente le creyera...comenzaba a agotarlo. Aún así, era el mejor trabajo del mundo.

\- Señor, no debería jugarse así con la credulidad de la gente - le dijo Soos, su empleado.

\- Oh, vamos, ¿llevas tanto tiempo aquí y me dices eso? Además Soos, solo les doy lo que quieren ver, si no, ¿por qué rayos crees que pagarían por eso? - contestó Stan con semblante seguro señalando un Jenny Haniver* que colgaba de un clavo en una pared.

\- Eh...señor Pines...-.

\- Escúpelo...-.

\- Yo me refería a Mabel y Dipper, usted dijo que los iba a llevar a comer pizza...-.

Soos recibió un gruñido como respuesta. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe en otra habitación.

\- Oh, rayos...es la caja de luz...Soos, ve y encárgate...-.

\- Sí señor...-.

En eso, el Jenny Haniver se cayó al piso, desprendiéndosele la cabeza.

\- ¡Wendy!-.

\- Señor Pines...- dijo la pelirroja con evidente desgano, acomodándose el sombrero.

\- ¿Ves esa cosa? Pégala, no sé, haz algo, pero ya, que me costó adquirir esa porquería...-.

\- Más de lo que me paga, probablemente...-.

\- ¿Qué?-.

\- Lo hare...lo haría...si hubiera pegamento...creo que debería comprar un poco...-.

\- No que va, usa esmalte de uñas, cuando seque va a quedar igual...-.

\- Como sea...-.

Mientras esto sucedía, Mabel jugueteaba un poco con Pato, y al ver a Dipper dormido boca abajo, no dudó en arrojarle una pelota.

\- ¡Despierta ya, bello durmiente! ¿O quisieras que te despierte Wendy?-.

\- Mabel...qué... ¿qué pasa...?-.

\- ¡Son las 9 am, bobo!-.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan puntual?-.

\- Jajaja, esa vocecita...-.

\- Diablos...bueno...- dijo Dipper seguido de un bostezo - mientras me demoraba en despertar, Tío Stan debe haber estado preparando su siguiente estafa...-.

\- Sí que lo hizo...-.

Pato parecía unirse a la conversación con gruñidos. Curiosamente, pasaron dos horas desde el desayuno, sin que un alma pisara la cabaña.

\- Bien... ¿qué rayos está ocurriendo aquí?- dijo Stan con disgusto.

\- Tal vez ya se dieron cuenta - le dijo Dipper en tono irreverente.

\- Muy gracioso...por cierto, se descompuso el lavabo de la cocina...-.

\- Vas...vas a enviarme a arreglarlo... ¿verdad? - contestó el gemelo Pines con algo de resignación.

\- Ayuda a Wendy, se está demorando mucho...-.

\- ¡Bien! Digo...si, es necesario, digo...-.

\- Solo ve...-.

Mabel le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice. Mientras Dipper iba más que feliz a asistir a Wendy, Soos encendió un momento la televisión, y alarmado, llamó a Stan.

\- Jefe, tiene...tiene que ver esto...-.

En el noticiero local, Shandra Jiménez, con un mal disimulado gesto de pavor, posaba al lado de los cuerpos de varios venados, que a primera vista parecían ilesos excepto por dos agujeros en el cuello, que la cámara enfocaba morbosamente.

\- Aquí Shandra Jiménez, una reportera de verdad, desde el bosque de Gravity Falls, donde un residente local denunció este macabro hallazgo a las autoridades...-.

\- No sabemos qué cosa pueda haber matado así a estos pobres animales, y menos sin comerlos... ¿no es cierto oficial Durland?- dijo el Sheriff Blubs en plena entrevista, dirigiéndose a su compañero con un semblante de duda.

\- Así es, esto simplemente no tiene nombre, ¿en qué se ha convertido este mundo? ¡Un chupasangre!-.

\- ¡Yo sé quién tiene la culpa! - exclamó una voz en medio de los curiosos que habían ido a la zona.

Stan tragó saliva mientras veía a la pantalla. Soos miraba aterrado, igual que Mabel. Dipper como siempre, intentaba hacerse el valiente, y Wendy veía con una mueca de asco.

\- No...no me irán a culpar por esto...¿o sí? - se decía a sí mismo Stan Pines.

\- ¡Monsanto tiene la culpa! ¡ellos han depredado nuestros recursos desde...!-.

\- ¡Ya cállate idiota!-.

El griterío se desató. - Volveremos después de unos anuncios - dijo Shandra, antes de finalmente pasar a comerciales.

\- Bien...¿alguna idea de qué demonios es eso?- dijo Wendy.

\- Oh...¡es un vampiro! ¿Qué más puede ser? - dijo Mabel - oíste al poli, les bebió toda la sangre, y se fue!-.

\- Oh, vamos niña, no digas estupideces, no existe tal cosa como un vampiro...-.

\- Yo los he visto tío Stan!-.

\- Si, claaaaro...-.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó Soos al escuchar un ruido. De pronto, se vio que era solo un ratón que cruzaba la sala. Suspiró aliviado.

Dipper se quedó pensativo ante lo que acababa de pasar en las noticias.

\- Bueno...puede haber sido cualquier cosa...nadie lo ha visto, ¿verdad? Nadie puede decir nada...¿o sí?- dijo, aunque el mismo dudaba de sus palabras.

\- Yo sé que fue...un...¿un mosquito gigante? - dijo Wendy sarcásticamente. Soos seguía intranquilo, Stan la miraba con indiferencia, y Mabel, al imaginarse la escena, puso una cara de temor sin precio. Como si tratara de animarla, Pato se puso bajo su brazo.

\- Jajaja...si...eso...jajaja...- dijo Dipper forzando la risa.

* * *

\- ¿Tienes miedo, Dipper? - le dijo Wendy, al verlo afuera, sentado sobre un tronco, mirando al bosque.

\- ¿Miedo? Para nada Wendy, estoy...estoy seguro de que no es nada a que temer...-.

\- ¿Y qué haces si viene de noche por ti, ah?-.

El joven Pines se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba al ser pellizcado por Wendy en la espalda.

\- Yo...yo...-.

\- ¿Sabes Dip? Papá me contaba una historia cuando era niña...-.

\- ¿Este...si? ¿Podrías...contármela? Me daría mucho gusto oírla, de verdad...-.

\- Ajá...- dijo Wendy con un gesto malicioso, dispuesta a darle un susto a Dipper - bien...dice que a veces, en el bosque de Gravity Falls...en especial en época de calor...aparece...un demonio...-.

\- D...demonio...-.

\- Si...es una criatura horrible que se bebe la sangre de animales, y hace trofeos...de niños malcriados - dijo Wendy, apretándole las mejillas a Dipper.

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡Dios! - exclamó Dipper. Wendy se rió a carcajadas.

En eso, llegó Robbie.

\- ¿Qué pasa, linda? ¿El mocoso se orinó en los pantalones?-.

\- No, tonto...nos estábamos riendo de un chiste que le conté, jaja...-.

\- Bueno...hey, Wendy...mi banda y yo vamos a improvisar un concierto en un garaje... ¿quieres venir? -.

\- Sí, claro...hey Dipper, nos vemos, cuídate...-.

\- Adios Wendy - dijo Pines con las mejillas encendidas. El y Robbie se dirigieron sendas miradas de odio conforme se alejaban.

* * *

Dipper y Mabel fueron más tarde al pueblo, a comer algo a "Hermanos Brothers". El local tenía la radio encendida.

\- Numerosos reportes de extrañas muertes de animales vienen acaparando las noticias locales, y sembrando el desconcierto en Gravity Falls...-.

\- Como si ya no hubieran cosas raras en este lugar...- dijo Mabel - se nota que quien está narrando nunca ha salido de su casa.

\- ¿Como Toby? Jajaja...-.

\- Sí, algo así...-.

\- Los expertos en la materia consideran - siguió la voz en la radio - que se trataría del mítico "Chupacabras", por la forma en que ha llevado a cabo sus monstruosos ataques...-.

Al decir la palabra "Chupacabras" le agregaron una música tomada probablemente de una película de terror.

\- ¿Chupacabras? ¿Qué no era mentira eso? Recuerdo que algo leí en una página web...allá en casa...- dijo Dipper.

\- Pues parece que no...¿sabes qué? - dijo Mabel - yo creo que solo es un murciélago muuuy grande, al que nadie ha visto...-.

\- Si fuera eso, alguien ya lo habría notado...-.

\- Entonces un vampiro...casi lo mismo...-.

\- ¿Un extraterrestre?-.

\- Oh, vamos tontito, no inventes -.

\- Solo digo lo que...diablos…-.

\- ¿Y si buscas en tu libro ese?-.

\- ¡Cierto! Vamos a casa...-.

Dipper sabía que quizá la respuesta la tenía en aquel misterioso tomo que había encontrado al llegar al pueblo. Gravity Falls era un lugar donde parecían haberse dado cita todas las cosas extrañas que se pudiera imaginar. De no ser por Mabel, Soos, Wendy, y aunque costara admitirlo, Stan, se habría vuelto loco. O ya lo estaba en parte.

Él y su hermana se habían enfrentado ya a lo desconocido, nada más pisar ese lugar. Pero siempre hay algo más merodeando entre las sombras...

\- Nota: Los "Jenny Haniver" son cuerpos de rayas, peces sierra y animales similares que son cortados y disecados de tal forma que aparentan ser monstruos. Eran elaborados por marineros en la antigüedad para hacer creer a los incautos que habían cazado seres míticos o algo así, actualmente se los difunde como extraterrestres XD


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity Falls: Bosque Sangriento

Capítulo2

Dipper se abalanzó sobre el diario 3, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta. Le pareció hallarla en las páginas dedicadas al "Murciélago Vampiro Gigante", pero...el patrón de ataque no era ni de lejos similar. No podía ser la misma entidad. Desconcertado, ojeó el libro una vez más. En eso, encontró lo que parecían restos de una página, todavía adheridos al empastado del libro.

\- ¡Lo suponía! - exclamó Dipper.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - dijo Mabel, con su típico semblante de quien se toma las cosas con poca seriedad.

\- ¿Ves el libro? ¡Hay una página arrancada! ¡Quizá era justo ésta la que hablaba de esa cosa que está atacando a los animales! ¡Y a lo mejor después seguimos nosotros!-.

\- ¿Y ahora?- dijo Mabel con cara de sorpresa.

\- No pensé que diría esto, pero... ¡Internet! ahí encontraríamos un montón del Chupacabras...al menos eso espero…- dijo el chico de gorra con ánimo decreciente.

\- Dipper...no te creas todo lo que ves ahí...tú mismo dijiste que no se podía confiar en nadie...- le contestó su hermana que ahora ojeaba un libro de pegatinas.

\- El tipo del "Canal que Solía ser de Historia"...ah, sí, a lo que iba... Parece que estamos solos en esto, Mabel...y esa cosa...-.

La brisa de verano entró por la ventana haciendo un curioso ruido, como un silbido. Dipper se sobresaltó un poco.

\- Asumiendo - dijo Mabel con expresión burlona- que no te asustes tanto...-.

\- No lo estoy- sonrió nerviosamente Dipper.

\- Se te nota, tienes una cara...no creas, a mi también me asusta un poco todo eso...- le dijo dulcemente Mabel.

\- No lo pareces tanto...-.

\- No dejo que me domine, Dip...-.

\- Bien dicho...jejeje...- dijo Dipper con un dejo de duda.

\- Por cierto, hoy voy a una pijamada donde Grenda...-.

\- Mmm, no sé Mabel, creo que es mejor que no salgas...-.

\- Tranquilo miedoso...voy a estar bien...- le contesto dándole palmadas en el hombro.

Cuando Mabel fue a la sala por algo de comer, vio que Stan tenía la tv encendida de nuevo, con Soos al lado.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso...?- decía Soos, con los ojos abiertos por completo.

\- Quien quiera que se haya querido pasar de gracioso...fue demasiado lejos...porque una cosa es lo de los círculos en el maíz, Soos, hasta yo lo hice...pero de ahí a masacrar animales...- dijo Stan con gesto de desaprobación.

Mabel vio a la tv también, sintiendo un retorcijón en el estómago. De nuevo, Shandra Jiménez al aire.

\- En un macabro giro de los acontecimientos, la extraña bestia bautizada como "el Chupacabras de Oregon" se ha hecho más temeraria en sus ataques, y ahora ha entrado directamente al pueblo...ésta mañana una vecina local reportó la muerte de sus tres perros, siguiendo el mismo patrón de las presas halladas en el bosque...tan solo los restos, y ni un rastro de su propia presencia. Aquí nos encontramos con el Sheriff Blubs que nos dará más información al respecto-.

El sheriff fue enfocado por la cámara, pero se le veía muy consternado. En su lugar, el oficial Durland habló para las noticias.

\- Disculpen, el sheriff está muy conmovido por lo que ha pasado, esos perritos le hacían recordar a la mascota que tuvo de niño, y bueno...la verdad...no sabemos que hacer ahora, esto se hace cada vez más frecuente y...-.

De pronto, la reportera dejó de enfocarlos.

\- El alcalde ha determinado, como medida preventiva, que los habitantes de Gravity Falls eviten salir después de las 9 pm, y que por ninguna circunstancia dejen a sus mascotas afuera, ni siquiera durante el día...- dijo Shandra muy seria, aunque se le notaba apurada - aunque probablemente a nadie le importe eso...-.

\- Shandra, espera, aún no pasamos a comerciales...- dijo el camarógrafo.

\- ¡Apártate estúpido! ¡Tengo que ver a mis gatos!-.

\- Shandra, uno de tus gatos se escapó y...-.

\- ¿Y qué?-.

\- Lo encontraron esta mañana...-.

\- ¡No! ¡por amor a Dios, no!-.

\- ¡Corten, corten!-.

Tras ver eso, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- ¡Pato! - llamó Mabel a su cerdito, abrigándolo maternalmente con una sábana - ¡no dejaré que nada te pase!-.

Soos miró afectuosamente a la chica.

\- Sé que lo cuidarás bien…-.

\- Gracias Soos… ¿tú…también nos cuidarás?-. Soos casi se derrite ante la mirada de Mabel, más propia de una bebé que de una pre adolescente.

\- Eso no lo dudes Mab…- le contestó con toda seguridad.

* * *

Wendy se encontraba reunida con sus amigos a las afueras del pueblo. Escuchaban a Robbie improvisar una nueva canción, con su guitarra.

\- _I realize that I miss being human..._ \- cantaba Robbie desafinadamente.

\- Nada mal Robbie...jejeje- dijo Lee.

\- ¿Tú que dices, Tambry?- dijo Wendy.

\- Está bien...- contesto la chica de cabello teñido, sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

\- Toca otra Robbie...- dijo Nate - parece que estás inspirado hoy...-.

\- Si...tengo...la mejor inspiración - dijo el joven de cabello negro dirigiéndole una mirada a Wendy, quien se sonrojó un poco.

\- Pues vamos...-.

\- ¡Si, eso! - dijo Thompson.

\- Bien...para ti, Wendy...-.

Entonces Robbie se puso a aporrear la guitarra. Daba asco, pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo, por una cuestión de amabilidad.

\- _Wake up, and face me, don't play dead cos' maybe someday I will walk away and say "You dissapoint me, maybe you're better of this way"..._ -.

\- ¿Espera, qué? - dijo Wendy fastidiada.

\- ¡Cielo, no es lo que crees!-.

Todos se rieron disimuladamente.

\- ¿Entonces qué rayos quieres decir con que...?-.

\- Es...está bien, ¡es un cover, no la hice yo! ¡Es un cover!-.

\- ¡No inventes viejo!- le gritó Nate.

Mientras Robbie intentaba disculparse con Wendy, Thompson escuchó algo tras suyo. Un ruido como de hierba aplastada.

\- ¿Chicos, qué fue eso?- dijo con voz temblorosa.

\- No es nada Thompson...oh, espera - dijo Nate - ¿no estarás pensando...que es el Chupacabras, verdad?-.

\- No, para nada...es solo que...-.

Tambry por precaución miró hacia los arbustos, y luego siguió con su teléfono.

\- Nah...no creo que tal cosa sea un chupacabras - dijo Wendy - Nah, es solo un gato bastante enfurecido o algo asi...-.

\- Así se habla - dijo Nate.

\- Wendy...- dijo Robbie - ¿no quieres venir a casa? Es que...tengo un mal presentimiento de esto y...-.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, se escuchó un ruido como de quien se lanza violentamente contra un árbol.

\- Muy bien, larguémonos de aquí - dijo Thompson.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, fue solo un gato, no oíste a Wendy? - dijo Nate.

\- Chicos...creo...creo que es mejor que nos vayamos - dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Estas asustado?- dijo Lee con expresion aburrida.

\- Aja, lo está – dijo Wendy - no hay nada de malo en sentir miedo de vez en cuando, y tu estás asustado desde hace rato...vámonos...-.

\- ¿Que dices Wendy, vienes?-.

\- Lo siento Robbie, realmente debo estar en casa esta noche...- le contestó la pelirroja con algo de pesar.

\- Oh, está bien...como digas...-.

Mientras los jóvenes abandonaban el lugar, la presencia los seguía con la mirada. Se limpió las garras con los belfos, y bajó del árbol. Ya iba siendo hora de alimentarse.

* * *

\- Eh, Dipper, ¿qué haces afuera?- llamó Stan al ver al muchacho aparecer desde la penumbra del bosque -

\- Ese..."Chupacabras" está acercándose cada vez más al pueblo, tío Stan...hay que averiguar que es...-.

\- Vamos Dip, déjaselo a la ley...oh, nunca pensé que diría eso…en fin, ya no es nuestro problema, si hay algo acechando en plan "demonio de Jersey", lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí…- dijo Stan con un semblante de duda que Dipper no notó.

\- Tío Stan, los policías apenas podrían averiguar que tienes en tu zapato- dijo Dipper molesto, y haciendo sudar frío a Stan ya que tenía escondida en el mismo una denuncia por estafa tras una venta de "Tahitian Noni".

\- Dipper...probablemente todo esto es sólo pasajero...sabes cómo es la gente de aquí…se creen cualquier cosa...o es solo un animal con...habitos peculiares, o de plano es un maníaco...con más razón, pasa...-.

\- Con más razón – contestó enfático Dipper - empezó con animales, y ¿luego cual crees que sera su proxima victima?-.

\- Esto ya parece "Pato-tective"...te preocupas demasiado...pasa ya...-.

Dipper entró a la casa, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás. Stan bostezó. Debía esperar un poco más para volver a…su proyecto.

\- Lo siento, pero no voy a poder ir hoy Grenda, perdóname de veras- dijo Mabel triste al teléfono - en casa creen que es mejor que no salga por hoy...-.

\- No te preocupes Mabel...si me lo preguntas, yo también quisiera saber que es todo esto del "chupamocos"...y Candy también...-.

\- Estoy...segura...de que es "Chupacabras"...- se escuchó decir a Candy. Ella habia ido más temprano.

\- Es cierto...bueno, nos vemos en otro momento, cuídate, besos...-.

* * *

\- ¿Wendy? - dijo Dipper, sosteniendo un cartel con el nombre de su amada. Intentó empinarse para ver mejor.

El avión militar ya había aterrizado, entonces el chico Pines supo que hacer. Avanzó rápidamente hacia donde los Marines comenzaban a bajar. Y la vio. Impecable uniforme camuflado, pertrechos, una cicatriz pequeña en la mejilla que la hacía ver aún más fiera y hermosa. Y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron.

 _Oh Starlight, don't you cry we gonna make it right  
before tomorrow…_

\- ¡Wendy! - exclamó Dipper, corriendo hacia la teniente Wendy Corduroy.

\- ¡Dipper, al fin!-.

 _Oh Starlight, don't you cry we're gonna find a place  
where we belong…where we belong,  
_Wendy levantó a Dipper del suelo y dieron una especie de vuelta. Estaban por saludarse de un beso.

 _And so you know, we'll never shine alone…_

\- Wen...dy...Wendy...Afganistán...- susurró Dipper dormido, abrazando y besando a su almohada, con una amplia sonrisa. Mabel llevaba un rato mirándolo. Sonrió pícaramente.

\- Jajaja...si supiera que lo estoy viendo...es mejor que la tv...se parece a esa novela de la chica y el vampiro que leia Candy la vez pasada...-. Dicho esto, la jovencita volvió a dormirse, no sin antes emitir un ligero maullido. Un poco se sentía culpable por entretenerse con el extraño espectáculo de su hermano, pero el sueño la ganó.

* * *

\- ¡A ver qué tal esto, Stan Pines! - dijo entre dientes Gideon, quien iba en el asiento del copiloto de un auto conducido por Bud Alegría. Al detenerse en un punto, comenzó a estropear hierba a propósito, y en otro, arrojó el cuerpo sin vida y drenado completamente de sangre, de una cabra.

\- ¿Eso era todo hijo? - le dijo Bud.

\- Si...ya vámonos de aquí...-.

La camioneta se perdió en la distancia.

Stan se había quedado dormido mientras hacía zapping. En un momento dado, se despertó siendo más de las 4 am, por el ruido hecho por Pato al hurgar bajo el mueble.

\- No, me va a subir el costo de energía eléctrica por esto...oh, el cerdo…ah, pensé que eras el mons…-.

El anciano bufó, y de pronto se quedó mirando a la pantalla de nuevo. Un programa raro. Salía una señora de aproximadamente 40 y algo años, natural de Texas, diciendo que había matado al infame Chupacabras. Cuando mostró el cadáver de la criatura...era más que obvio que se trataba de un coyote famélico y sin pelo, producto de un cuadro de sarna. La enfermedad y la mala alimentación le habían dado ese aspecto grotesco. Stan suspiró de vergüenza ajena. Aunque él pasaba como alguien escéptico, y que básicamente se dedicaba a elaborar engaños sobre temas relacionados al mundo paranormal, en el fondo, bien sabía que en el cielo y al tierra hay más cosas de las que se podía soñar. Era el secreto que escondía. Y eso que estaba en la pantalla era una tontería nada más. Sin embargo, todo el incidente en Gravity Falls, más el reportaje sensacionalista, le dieron una idea. En el rostro del viejo lobo se esbozó una sonrisa.

 **\- Nota: Las canciones que toca Robbie son "Awakening" de The Damning Well (que yo sepa su única canción, la hicieron para el soundtrack de la peli "Underworld") y "Passive" de A Perfect Circle. La canción cuando Dipper tiene ese…sueño…con Wendy, es "Starlight" de Myles Kennedy y Slash. La verdad, y salvo por mi bizarro primer fic de Gravity Falls, no me da la cabeza para inventar canciones como lo hacen en la serie (como esas excelentes parodias de "Dancing Queen" y "Don't stop believing" XD) así que, ni modo, a poner canciones aunque realmente no tenga derechos sobre ellas, jejejeje. ¿Mabel maullando para dormirse? Eso según un dato de "Dipper and Mabel guide to mistery and nonstop fun" (que no he podido conseguirme, lo sé sólo por la wiki :p).**

 **Y el Tahitian Noni es una marca de esos suplementos naturales "milagrosos" que promocionan por ahí. Si Stan existiera, seguro también hubiera probado suerte en ese rubro xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Gravity Falls: Bosque Sangriento

Capítulo 3

\- Soy Shandra Jiménez, reportando desde...-. A la reportera de verdad se le notaba afectada por la trágica muerte de su gato.

\- ¿Qué diablos, se la van a pasar hablando de esto toda la semana?...- decía Stan revisando la nevera y escuchando las noticias mientras la tv estaba encendida. Esos días las visitas a la Cabaña del Misterio habían disminuido considerablemente. Pero ya tenía planeado como superar ese obstáculo.

\- Jefe, chicos, miren eso...- dijo Soos.

\- Oh...guácala...- dijo Wendy - se ve como la versión maltrecha de uno de mis peluches...-.

\- ¿Y eso? - dijo Stan, riéndose de Wendy, e intentando bromear - como si no fueran a llegar a mi edad...-.

\- No, tío Stan, no están hablando de ti - dijo Mabel riéndose.

\- Jajaja, lo sé,…adelante Shandra, escupe...- dijo el señor Pines mirando con algo de sorna las noticias.

Dipper se reía del comentario de Mabel. Y en la pantalla...

\- Conversamos con un residente local que dice finalmente haber visto a la criatura...y que ésta lo golpeó.-.

En la pantalla se mostraba una interpretación artística basada en el relato de un testigo que trataba de cubrirse el rostro, aunque era obvio que era Tyler, gracias a un mal pixelado. Decía que en la oscuridad no pudo ver en detalle que era, pero que andaba a dos patas, tenia espinas, y se le veía una cara como de lechuza. Estaba en el bosque, y cuando lo vio alimentandose, se le echo encima y lo derribo contra unas rocas...o algo así. El reportaje estaba rematado con el tema musical de "Saw" de fondo.

\- Pues...no quisiera encontrármelo...- dijo Soos.

\- Bah, estaba todo oscuro dice - dijo Mabel - ¿qué tal si en realidad se parece a un gato grande?-.

\- Buen punto...podría ser un puma - dijo Dipper - excepto que los pumas no se beben la sangre de sus presas...y lo de las espinas...-.

\- Quiza era un puma...mezclado con erizo...- dijo Mabel muy seriamente.

\- Muy bien...creo que los del noticiero están ganándome con esto de venderle terror barato a la gente, jejeje- dijo Stan - hmmf, aprendices...-.

\- Tío Stan, esto es serio, me temo. Algo se está escondiendo en nuestras propias narices...-.

\- Relájate ya...- dijo Wendy, despeinando a Dipper. El chico se sonrojó por completo.

\- Creo...que iré a por aire...- dijo Dipper. Salio un momento de la cabaña.

\- No te alejes demasiado...- le dijo Soos - pensándolo bien...iré por un refresco...-.

Una vez afuera, Dipper se quedó mirando el cielo del atardecer. ¿Qué más secretos ocultaba aquel lugar? ¿Era cierto, y no se podía confiar en nadie?

Y entonces se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos.

\- Que pasa Dip-Dip? - le dijo Mabel.

\- Nada...es solo que...todo lo que está pasando...-.

\- No es eso lo que te preocupa...-.

\- Es eso, es decir, es terrible, y...-.

\- A mí no me engañas...-.

\- Vamos, Mabel...-.

\- El niño oveja ya no tiene respuestas?, jajajaja-.

\- ¿Oveja? ¿Me perdí de algo? –dijo Soos con una soda en la mano.

De pronto, los tres vieron un ejército de ardillas, mapaches, liebres y algunos ciervos desplazarse con rapidez entre el bosque. Huían de algo.

\- ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? - dijo Stan.

\- Los del fisco - dijo Wendy con parquedad.

\- Oh...creo...creo que escuché algo por ahí - dijo Stan, desapareciendo rápidamente de la escena, con algo de efectivo.

\- Dipper...- dijo Mabel, agarrándose del brazo de su hermano.

\- Esto no me gusta nada...-.

Pato apareció detrás de su ama.

\- No, Pato...quédate adentro...estarás mejor ahí...-.

El cerdito contestó con un gruñido. Al ver a los animales salvajes huir, también se asustó bastante.

\- Parece una de esas escenas de las películas de princesas…solo que todos esos estan asustados – dijo Soos.

\- ¿Crees que debas vestirte de oveja de nuevo, y atraer al bicho ese asi? - le dijo Mabel a Dipper en la oreja.

\- No, de ninguna manera...no...hay...forma - contestó Dipper, rojo de vergüenza.

\- Creo que te verías bien disfrazado de oveja...- dijo Soos antes de dar otro sorbo a la soda.

* * *

Dos días despues, y más animales muertos. Casi una veintena de gallinas, varios pavos...y un cerdo, siendo las victimas más recientes. Y hubo quien dijo, ahora sí, haber visto algo parecido a la criatura que describieron. Algunos cuerpos presentaban mutilaciones casi quirúrgicas.

Mabel y sus amigas iban de paseo por el pueblo.

\- Y ya se comió...digo...bebió a más animales... - dijo Mabel entristecida. La sola idea de que algo así le sucediera a Pato la aterraba. Era cierto que bromeaba con el asunto, pero era solo para distraerse. No se lo comentaba a Dipper.

\- Yo no he podido dormir últimamente por eso - dijo Candy.

\- No se preocupen chicas, si ese feo monstruo aparece de nuevo, yo misma lo muelo a golpes - dijo Grenda muy confiada de sí misma.

\- ¡Buuuu! - gritó alguien. Cuando las chicas voltearon a ver, era una grotesca cara como de murciélago. Grenda, asustada, se escondió tras Mabel y Candy.

\- Jajajaja...el trío de perdedoras...¿qué, buscan esconderse del monstruo? - dijo Pacífica Noroeste, quitándose la máscara. Sus amigas la festejaban con un coro de risas.

\- ¡Muy gracioso, Pacífica...no juegues con eso! - gritó Mabel.

\- ¿Qué, es tan serio, rara?- le contesto la rubia.

\- ¿No tienes mascotas, verdad?-.

\- Jajajajaja...como tú digas...definitivamente perteneces a ese cuchitril donde vives...vámonos chicas, estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí - dijo Pacifica con supremo desdén.

\- Arrghh, como un día la agarre, va a saber lo que es bueno...- dijo Grenda enfurecida.

\- Cálmate Grenda...- le dijo Candy, abrazándola.

\- No...no te gastes...no lo vale...- dijo Mabel - vamos a algún otro lado...-.

A lo lejos, Dipper observó lo sucedido. Le dolía tanto ver que esa arrogante chica tratase así a su hermana. Ni el haber descubierto el fraude tras la historia de su familia le había enseñado a Pacífica algo de humildad.

\- ¿Quieres un caramelo? - le dijo una voz siniestra que venía detrás suyo.

\- ¿Eh, que diablos? - dijo intimidado Dipper, volteando lentamente. Y en eso un láser apuntó a sus ojos. Cuando estaba por gritar...

\- Soy yo, torpe...- le dijo Wendy. Traía un balde con lo que parecía jalea de cacahuate en una mano, y en la otra un puntero laser.

\- Oh...Wendy...jeje...si, siempre supe que eras tú, te...te seguía la corriente - dijo un azorado Dipper.

\- Como quieras, Sherlock...-.

\- Eh...¿qué...qué es eso…?-.

\- No es lo que llevo...es lo que pienso hacer...-.

\- ¿Y eso es?-.

\- Piensa...tú...yo...-.

Dipper mostro una sonrisa bobalicona al oír eso.

\- Jalea de cacahuate...la cara de Pacífica...-.

Wendy y Dipper se escondieron tras un arbusto. Pacífica estaba sentada, casi como tomando el sol. Ella y sus amigas conversaban animadamente, sin prestar atención a nada. Tal es así que, en un momento, cuando las chicas se fueron un rato para ir por una soda, Pacifica ni se percató de la emboscada de Wendy y Dipper, quienes le echaron encima la jalea de cacahuate, y luego corrieron tan rapido como les fue posible.

\- ¿Ey, quiénes son?! ¡Cobardes! ¡Ya verán! ¡Esto no se le hace a una Noroeste!-.

Antes de que llegaran las otras chicas, Wendy y Dipper ya habían desaparecido.

\- ¡Jajaja, eso...eso fue genial, Wendy!-.

\- Me revienta la gente de ese tipo...y además, papá me dijo que me deshiciera de esto, así que...tú ya lo viste...-.

\- Jaja...oh...de verdad...yo...-.

\- Dilo ya...-.

\- Wendy...-.

\- Caray, ¿Dip, pasa algo?-.

\- Yo...no sabía que podías tener tu lado...cruel, jejeje...-.

\- Y quién no...hey, son los chicos, debo irme...dile a Stan que estoy enferma o algo así...-.

\- ¡Hecho! Cuidate, nos vemos...-.

\- Igual Dip...-.

* * *

El viejo McGucket iba tras una cabra que le había robado una llave inglesa recién encontrada. Era muy tarde de noche, y además el cielo estaba iluminado muy tenuemente por la luna creciente. Pero era difícil explicarle a McGucket que, con lo que acontecía en el lugar, no era precisamente buena idea.

\- ¡Ven aquí, rumiante de pacotilla! - exclamaba McGucket. De casualidad, el emparedado que había estado comiendo antes de que la cabra entrara en escena seguía en su bolsillo trasero, de modo que había una zarigüeya siguiéndolo, esperando poner sus garras en el preciado bocado.

\- ¡Vuelve, ladrona! -. Al final, McGucket logró alcanzar al animal, y forcejeó para recuperar su herramienta. En eso, cayeron ambos a un charco.

\- ¡Ajá, la tengo! - gritó triunfante McGucket - ¡no vas a vencerme, animalejo!-. Sin embargo, él notó que la cabra se había quedado totalmente quieta. La zarigüeya de pronto recurrió a su táctica de simular su muerte.

Un fuerte olor invadió la atmosfera. McGucket miró de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Quién anda por ahí sin bañarse? - dijo a la par que se olía una axila. Y entonces escuchó una especie de siseo.

Se volteó a ver, solo para comprobar que no había nada. Luego miro hacia arriba. Pero en cambio escucho como que algo se aproximaba, y no importa que tantas veces volteara, siempre eludía su rango de vista.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién...? ¿Alguien manifiéstese?- gritó McGucket saltando prácticamente. En eso, fue embestido fuertemente. McGucket se levantó y vio como una presencia de casi su tamaño se llevaba a la cabra, que no opuso ninguna resistencia. El propio viejo se sintió paralizado en ese instante. La bestia tenía unos ojos enormes que brillaban, garras, y una hilera de espinas recorriendo su espalda. Su boca parecía pequeña, pero al abrirse revelaba colmillos largos y finos como los de una anguila morena. Al menos fue lo que McGucket logró distinguir.

El engendro dio un gran salto llevándose a la cabra. Cuando McGucket salió de su trance, echó a correr despavorido como nunca, no sin antes tentar una defensa arrojándole la zarigueya en coma.

\- ¡La bestia, la bestia, el chupacabras! - se oyó en el pueblo. Muchos le salieron al encuentro. Pero...

\- ¿En serio le van a creer a este loco? - se oyó decir.

\- ¡Ya cállate! -.

\- Tienen que creerme, tienen que creerme, yo vi a la bestia, estaba siguiendo a una cabra cuando-.

\- Me han hecho perder mi tiempo...- dijo "Varonil" Dan.

\- Muy bien McGucket - dijo el sherrif Blubs - entiendo que este...asustado, todos lo estamos, pero...si sigue fomentando el desorden, temo que tendré que arrestarlo...-.

\- Ya lo oyó - dijo el oficial Durland.

\- ¿Que no entienden? - exclamó fuera de sí McGucket, y terminó sacudiendo a Durland.

\- Muy bien, va a acompañarnos...- dijo severamente Blubs, esposando a McGucket.

\- Listo, nada que ver, todos vuelvan a sus casas...-.

Más tarde, en el vehículo patrulla…

\- Durland...-.

\- ¿Si, Blubs?-.

\- ¿Crees...que realmente haya tal cosa como un...chupacabras allá en el bosque?-.

\- No lo sé...pero supongo que estaremos seguros mientras estemos aquí...-.

\- Suena bien...vayamos por rosquillas...-. Los dos policías no sabían ahora a qué atenerse…

Entretanto, en la Cabaña del Misterio.

\- Soos, necesito que vengas más temprano pasado mañana...- dijo Stan con voz inusualmente animada, al teléfono.

\- ¿Alguna razón en especial, jefe?-.

\- La mejor idea que pude haber tenido...en verdad, jejeje-.

\- Bueno...como usted diga...-.

Unas horas más tarde, Mabel se desveló. Al notar que todo estaba "bien" con Dipper, pensó que sería mejor atisbar por la ventana. El cielo se veía despejado. Y de pronto, al perderse en medio de la vista nocturna, le pareció que una de las estrellas, además de brillar demasiado, se movía como un aparato dirigido, para luego desaparecer.

\- Bah, debe ser una estrella fugaz. ¡Oh sí, pide un deseo! Deseo...casarme con el vampiro de esa novela...o alguien que se le parezca...adiós...-.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, la luz se hacía más grande, y buscaba un punto del bosque donde aterrizar con algo de tranquilidad. Hacia ella se dirigió corriendo la criatura, como si hubiera recibido una llamada...

Y una llamada era también lo que estaba haciendo Stan.

\- ¿Taxidermia Knight's? ¿Tienen algo que ya no les sirva? ¿Veinte dólares? Pero qué…-.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente, Stan guiaba a los turistas, algo más tranquilo ya que sabía que Mabel no corría peligro alguno. Pasaría la noche en casa de Candy, y esta vez, había ido desde temprano, para no salir de noche. Ella misma había dudado en hacerlo, ya que esa misma mañana se contabilizaban en más de cien las victimas animales del nuevo depredador alfa de Gravity Falls. Uno que nadie sabía identificar.

Dipper estaba en casa de Soos, leyendo páginas de Internet en su computadora. Este también veía, a la par que comía unas galletas. Al propio Pines le resultaba más como leer ahí que en el teléfono móvil.

\- , a ver...bah, es solo un fotomontaje...tipo disfrazado...¿qué es esto? ¿Webmisterio? Ah, venta de medicina natural...¿chupacabras? Mmm no...no...tampoco...esa..."Foto" parece Toby versión lagarto...bah, nada que destacar...-.

\- Nunca se me ocurrió mirar aquí...- dijo Soos.

\- ¿Oh...y esto? - dijo Dipper. En una foto, que se veía algo borrosa, era posible ver una criatura de aspecto similar a un murcielago, a lo lejos. Lucía temible.

\- ¿Crees que esto sea real, Soos?-.

\- A ver...oh, ¡ya lo recuerdo!-.

\- ¿Qué?-.

\- Es un cartón recortable que venía con una revista, fue la serie "ridículamente realista", y era divertido...no como el Pie Grande, ese si daba miedo...-.

\- Rayos...bueno...nada por hoy...gracias Soos, me voy a casa...-.

\- De nada bro...oye...será mejor que no te vayas solo, con todo lo que está pasando…vamos, te acompañaré...-.

\- Bueno...gracias de nuevo...-.

Soos acompañó a Dipper hasta la cabaña. Pero, en el camino, algo se escabulló.

\- ¿Diablos, oíste eso?- dijo Dipper a la defensiva.

\- ¿Si, claro...que rayos? ¡Ni es de noche!- le dijo Soos temiendo que fuera…la bestia.

Ambos fueron un poco hacia atrás, intentando no mostrar temor. De la espesura les salió un coyote al encuentro. Este gruñía, pero no parecía dispuesto a atacarlos. Dipper y Soos lo observaban. Luego el animal huyó rapidamente. Cuando los dos caminaron un poco más, Soos pisó algo. Retrocedió espantado, igual que Dipper. Era el cuerpo de una cabra lozana. Sin heridas. Solo dos orificios en el cuello. El cuerpo estaba completamente tieso, como si la hubiesen disecado.

\- ¡¿Dios, qué es eso?!- exclamo Dipper, en pánico. Él y Soos terminaron abrazados.

\- ¡Vámonos de aqui Dipper, a la cabaña!-.

Soos y Dipper se esfumaron tan rapido como pudieron de ahí.

\- ¡Ya lo viste, Soos...ese...ese coyote no pudo haber matado a la cabra!-.

\- ¿Tú crees?-.

\- Sé quién lo hizo...mejor dicho...qué...-.


	4. Chapter 4

Gravity Falls: Bosque Sangriento

Capítulo 4

\- ¿Ya te vas Soos? - le dijo su abuelita en su acostumbrado tono maternal.

\- Si, el señor Pines quería verme más temprano hoy...-.

\- Bueno...ten cuidado...eso del Chupacabras me da mala espina...- suspiró la anciana.

\- No te preocupes abuelita...-.

\- Ten cuidado igual...esto...ya pasó, allá en México...-.

\- ¿De veras?- dijo Soos poniendo interés.

\- Esa criatura...que mata animales, y si ese viejo demente de McGucket tiene razón, ahora ataca también a gente...pertenece al otro lado...- sentenció Abuelita con un tono de voz como de quien ha presenciado algo hórrido.

\- ¿De qué hablas?-.

\- ¡Del mundo de los espíritus! Y está aquí para saciar su sed de sangre...y seguirá una y otra vez...-.

\- ¿Y se irá en algún momento?-.

\- Eso no lo sé...ese monstruo solo se va...cuando se va...-.

\- No me asusta...- dijo Soos desafiante.

\- Bueno, cuídate mucho...y Soos...-.

\- ¿Sí?-.

\- Prepárate para todo...-.

El robusto hombre salió de casa muy incómodo. Todo lo visto en aquellos días…y ahora el macabro relato de su abuela. De por sí el ya se hacía a la idea de la extraña aura que el pueblo ostentaba, pero era como si las cosas se fueran a poner peores...

* * *

\- Al fin llegas Soos - dijo Stan Pines arrastrando una caja de madera, con las letras "No tan Frágil" grabadas.

\- A ver, que tenemos aquí...¡santo cielo! - exclamó Soos cuando vio que el contenido era ni más ni menos que un coyote mal disecado, que había perdido pelo en varias partes del cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué crees Soos? Un programa idiota que estaba viendo una noche me dio la idea. Necesito que me ayudes a quitarle todo el pelo que le queda a esta cosa, retocarlo un poco, y luego diremos que es el Chupacabras mismo, ¡hasta haremos de cuenta que lo hemos matado!-.

\- ¿Seremos como héroes entonces?-.

\- Mmm no lo sé, si ven que salgo yo, van a sospechar, por eso...- y Stan saco unas escopetas de utilería y unas barbas falsas - le diré a Wendy que nos tome fotos así, y cuando la gente vea, diremos que unos valientes cazadores mataron a la bestia, y que nos cedieron el cuerpo como evidencia...todos allá están mojando sus pantalones del miedo, así que se creerán esto...¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-.

\- Como dijo, señor Pines?-.

\- Digo...lo digo por tu bien Soos, así no pensaran que estamos mintiendo...quedaremos bien, y a lo mejor...todos se tranquilizan...si, eso es...-.

\- ¡Suena bien! ¡Manos a la obra!- dijo Soos, animado como siempre. Sería divertido, a pesar de lo absurdamente complicado del plan de Stan, pensaba.

\- Jajajajajaja – dijo Stan. _Él se estaba riendo…_

\- Ughhh, que es esa cosa? - dijo Mabel al ver al horroroso animal embalsamado y ahora afeado aún más.

\- Tío Stan...esa cosa no es el Chupacabras - dijo Dipper, girando los ojos.

\- Para ellos, lo será...- contestó Stan sin más - Wendy, la foto...-.

\- Ahí voy...jeje, eso da más risa que miedo...- dijo Wendy, cámara en mano,

\- Al menos haz que se vea mejor - dijo Mabel, tomando un sticker con una carita feliz fucsia, y colocándoselo al animal montado en la mejilla. Evidentemente Stan se lo retiró apenas Mabel dio media vuelta.

"El Chupacabras, finalmente cazado, solo aquí en la Cabaña del Misterio" anunciaba un cartel. Muchas personas se congregaron, entre asombradas, y asustadas, al ver a la criatura.

\- Sí que es horrible...-.

\- ¿Cómo la capturaron?-.

\- Oh...es una larga historia - dijo Stan con una sonrisa cínica - lástima que los valientes hombres que le pusieron fin al reinado de terror de este monstruo decidieran irse sin más...para ellos, era una contribución a la humanidad entera el haberle puesto fin a...-.

\- ¡El Chupacabras está vivo! - entró Tyler gritando - ¡el mastín de los Johnson fue encontrado muerto esta mañana, lo desangraron por completo y le sacaron el hígado por un costado!-.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Stan Pines con cara de pocos amigos. Abandonaron la cabaña en masa. Algunos que ya se sentían algo más tranquilos volvieron a angustiarse. Toby aprovecho para tomar unas cuantas fotos al "monstruo", para armar una nota para su periodico.

\- ¡Ey, ey! ¡Mentecato! ¡Si tomas fotos pagas!- gruñó Stan.

\- Demasiado tarde, Pines, ya todos saben que esto es un fraude...-.

Y en ese momento, Stan sintió nacer dentro de sí un odio hirviente hacia el tal "Chupacabras". Frustrado, echó el cuerpo del coyote disecado por la ventana, una vez que todos se fueron. Pato fue tras el animal embalsamado. Igual la por alguna razón sobreviviente cabra que siempre merodeaba por la Cabaña del Misterio.

* * *

Más tarde, en la cocina.

\- Muy bien...iré...a la biblioteca - dijo Dipper, decidido - ¿vienes Mabel?-.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué haremos ahora?-.

\- Investigar...podriamos usar Internet, pero creo que mejor lo haremos a la antigua!-.

Una vez en el pueblo, los gemelos Pines vieron a un cierto número de gente congregada. Habían llegado dos cazadores al pueblo, anunciando que, ya que las autoridades no podían, o no querían hacerse cargo, ellos iban a librar a Gravity Falls de la bestia. Mabel se quedó anonadada al ver que uno de ellos era un jovenzuelo de 17 años aproximadamente, ligeramente mas alto que Robbie, de cabellera castaña clara, ojos almendrados, y discreta musculatura, que se veia a traves de la camiseta de mangas cortas, y un chaleco similar al de Dipper, pero en anaranjado. La chica Pines puso los ojos en grande.

\- Oh...es...es hermoso - dijo la chica.

\- Suficiente Mabel, andando...-.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Dipper inspeccionó varios libros de animales. Pero no pretendía identificar a la criatura, sino averiguar algo sobre las víctimas.

\- ¡Mira, un cerdito, como Pato! - dijo Mabel al ver una de las ilustraciones.

\- Esto no tiene sentido...- dijo Dipper, con curiosidad.

\- ¿Hablas de Pato? – dijo Mabel poniéndose un poco de cabeza en una silla.

\- No…esa cosa…digo, ha drenado de sangre distintos animales en una sola noche. ¡Son muchos litros! Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño y el peso de los animales…decenas en una sola noche…¿una sola noche? No tiene sentido, insisto…-.

\- Debe tener una gran barriga...-.

\- ¡Ese es el problema...en teoría ni debería poder moverse, aunque fuese enorme! Y los pocos que la han visto dicen que no es taaaan grande, y que salta, y cosas asi...-.

\- A lo mejor orina todo lo que bebe, jajajaja, como los murciélagos…-.

\- Hubieran encontrado rastros...espera...no dijeron si había...¿o sí?-.

\- No...para nada...-.

\- Bueno...entonces...¿cómo?-.

\- Tal vez - dijo Mabel con una expresión como de quien quiere generar algo de intriga - no come igual...que nosotros -.

\- Wow...- dijo Dipper. Tras un rato de lectura y no sacar ninguna conclusión lógica más, los Pines se fueron. En el camino, Mabel no pudo evitar distraerse con los libros románticos.

\- ¿Oh, que será este? - dijo acercándose a un libro de tapa oscura, y que en la portada llevaba un antifaz plateado.

\- ¡Cielos! Mabel...no no no...este libro...no es para ti - dijo Dipper, regresando el libro a su estante.

\- Está bien Dip...igual lo averiguaré en algún momento, jajaja...-.

De regreso a casa, se toparon de nuevo con el joven cazador.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Mabel, ¿eres nuevo aquí verdad?-.

\- Hola...Mabel? Lindo nombre...soy Gary...un gusto...-.

\- Es cierto que vienes a cazar a ese monstruo?-.

\- Ya lo creo...-.

\- ¿Cuándo irás? Ya sabes...-.

\- Esta misma noche...oye...te recordare...nos veremos al día siguiente.- le dijo seductoramente.

\- Wiiiii- chilló Mabel con el rostro fuera de sí.

\- ¡Mabel, vámonos ya! - dijo Dipper teniendo prácticamente que cargar a su hermana - y...oye, eso fue rapido, ¿no crees? Tan solo te dijo eso a milésimas de segundo de conocerte...wow...-.

\- ¡Dipper, no es justo! ¡La próxima vez, no dejare que hables con Wendy! ¡Le diré que te gusta, y que...!-.

\- ¡Es diferente! ¡Mi enfoque es distinto!-.

\- ¿Ah sí, señor importante? ¡Dime por qué!-.

\- Porque Wendy no se incomoda cuando yo me acerco. ¡Cuando tú te acercas a alguien, falta poco para que te pongan orden de restricción!-.

Tan solo unos minutos después, vieron de reojo a Gideon dando una especie de rueda de prensa. Todo el mundo hablaba de lo mismo...y el pequeño tirano disfrutaba de ser algo así como "el simbolo que el pueblo necesitaba".

\- La bestia nos ha sumergido en una época de miedo, ahora ni es seguro caminar de noche, pero yo les prometo, que si la gente en quien depositamos nuestra confianza no está dispuesta a hacer nada por defendernos, y que si esos cazadores que han traído fallan, yo no lo haré, ¡yo encontrare la forma de librarnos a todos de aquella amenaza! Oh, y no olviden comprar...-.

\- Pero qué idiota - dijo Dipper - ¿y que cree que va a hacer él?-.

\- Mejor vámonos de aquí - dijo Mabel.

\- ¿Sabes? - pensaba que esta noche...podríamos ir al bosque...esperar a que Stan se duerma...y averiguar de una vez por todas que está sucediendo...-.

\- No lo sé Dipper, ¿no has oído eso de que atacó al viejo McGucket?-.

\- No sé si creerle a ese tipo...no presentaba signos de daño ni nada...-.

\- Muy bien...si ya hemos enfrentado a gnomos, al Goblewonker...que no lo era, y un monstruo de caramelos, ¿por qué no un engendro vampiro? Lástima que no sea como los de las películas...-.

-¿Vamos por él?-.

\- ¡Desde luego!-.

* * *

Esa noche, Dipper y Mabel abandonaron sigilosamente la Cabaña del Misterio. Excepto por Dipper, que tropezó en la oscuridad. Y por Mabel, que tuvo que calmar a Pato para que no la siguiese.

\- No Pato, es muy peligroso...-. Como si el animal captara algo, se retiró a la casa.

Afortunadamente, esta vez Stan estaba demasiado dormido para darse cuenta. O al menos eso pensaban que ocurria.

Linternas en mano, los gemelos Pines recorrieron el bosque. Afortunadamente, esa noche la luna brillaba intensamente, sin estar llena, ofreciéndoles algo de luz natural como apoyo.

\- Si no me equivoco, uno de los animales muertos fue encontrado cerca de aquí...-.

\- Más vale que no te equivoques, bobo...- dijo Mabel, tratando de fingir que no estaba asustada ya. Entonces pisó algo. Cuando dirigieron la linterna hacia el objeto, los rostros de los Pines se deformaron en muecas de horror.

\- ¡Es...un gnomo! - exclamó Dipper. En efecto, a los pies de ambos estaba un gnomo muerto, con marcas en el cuerpo. Había sido desangrado hasta lo último. Y no era el único. Otros seis gnomos yacían muertos con signos de haber sido mutilados. Al parecer, habían intentado socorrer a su compañero víctima del nuevo azote de Gravity Falls, y ello les había costado caro.

\- ¡Esto es una pesadilla! - exclamó Mabel. Entonces, a lo lejos, escucharon ruidos.

\- ¡Mabel, escóndete! -.

Dipper y Mabel se escabulleron tras un tronco viejo. Ruido de gente caminando. Luces. Y entonces vieron a varias personas reunidas ahí. Entre ellas, la policía y los dos cazadores.

\- Oh...¡es él! - dijo Mabel susurrando.

\- ¿Quién? Oh...ya entiendo...cielos...-.

\- Gary...-.

\- Miren eso, es otro rastro...¿ésta cosa viaja en círculos o qué? Como es que...- dijo el cazador más viejo.

\- Pensé que ustedes lo sabían - dijo el oficial Durland.

\- ¡No pierdan la calma señores! - dijo Gideon, acompañado por su padre Bud - estoy seguro de que alguien nos está despistando...-.

Gideon intentaba disimular que ese rastro engañoso había sido puesto por él. Blubs y Durland se separaron momentáneamente del grupo.

\- Es más, es muy obvio quien está jugando así con nosotros, Stanford Pines!- exclamó Gideon - ¡el mismo que esta mañana intentó defraudarnos a todos haciéndonos creer que la bestia había sido cazada!-.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! - dijo entre dientes Mabel.

\- Ssshhh, hay que escuchar todo el plan. Lo sé, yo también quiero darle una paliza...-.

Mientras estaban agazapados, Dipper no advirtió que una zarigüeya merodeaba. Esta termino mordiéndole el trasero.

\- ¡Aaaay! - exclamó Dipper, saltando y poniéndose en evidencia ante todos. A Mabel no le quedó otra que salir también.

\- Vaya vaya, pero si son los Pines! - dijo Gideon en tono triunfante - estoy seguro de que ellos están tras todo esto, ¡apoyando al rufián de su tío abuelo!-.

\- ¿Tienes alguna prueba de ello? - exclamó Mabel.

\- ¡Todos aquí sabemos qué clase de gente es Pines! - se oyó una voz.

\- ¡Todo lo que quieran, tal vez, pero no sería capaz de hacer algo de...esta magnitud! - dijo Dipper.

\- Muy bien, ya oí suficiente - dijo Varonil Dan - vayan a su casa, o los llevo yo mismo...-.

\- ¡No! ¡Esto es absurdo! - dijo Mabel, y de pronto ubicó a Gary con la mirada - ¡Gary! ¡Ayúdanos, tu sabes que esto no es asi!-.

\- Mabel...lo acabas de conocer - le dijo Dipper abatido.

\- Mabel? No me suena...oh, no conozco a esa chica - dijo el joven cazador, desentendiéndose por completo de la chica Pines - escuchen, sólo...sólo llévensela...-.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó Mabel - ¡no es justo!-.

\- Te lo dije Mab...-.

\- ¡Vayan con el estafador! ¡Largo! - se escuchaba. De pronto...

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - exclamó Durland, que junto a Blubs se reincorporaba al grupo. Algo se movía en la espesura.

\- ¡Los Pines oficial, interfieren con la búsqueda! - dijo Gideon.

\- Muy bien, me temo que deben dejarle esto a los profesionales, chicos de ciudad - dijo Blubs confiado.

Las linternas enfocaban de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? - exclamo alguien que escucho una rama partirse. Los cazadores prepararon sus armas, al igual que los policias. Los Pines se abrazaron. Era como si todos estuviesen siendo rodeados por algo. Entonces se escuchó un sonido horripilante en extremo.

\- ¡Es la bestia!-.

\- ¿Dónde está? - exclamó Varonil Dan preparándose para el ataque, pero al moverse hacia un lado, se golpeó la cabeza contra un árbol, quedando inconsciente.

\- ¡Mabel, nos vamos! – gritó Dipper. Pero algo lo sujeto del cuello.

\- Todo se termina aquí - le dijo Gideon loco de furia - ¡voy a apoderarme de esa cosa, y ustedes serán la carnada!-.

Cuando Dipper intentó golpearlo, fue rociado con un spray, que lo hizo caer inconsciente. Igual Mabel. La multitud se dispersó, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, de qué cosa era realmente la que los estaba atacando.

\- ¡Es un puma!-.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí!-.

\- ¡Ustedes hagan algo!- reclamó alguien a los cazadores. Estos simplemente se miraron entre sí. El padre atinó a dar un disparo al aire, pero al sentirse una serie de chillidos, el tipo entró en pánico. Los cazadores simplemente desaparecieron del lugar.

\- Eso fue...rápido...- dijo Gideon algo estupefacto. Él tenía pensado utilizar el spray contra los cazadores tambien, en caso intentasen detenerlo.

\- Mmm, supongo que deberia estar contento de no tener interferencias...bueno, sigamos...-.

* * *

 **Nota: ya que la Abuelita de Soos es de Mexico, y reportes de ataques de monstruos vampíricos llevan mucho tiempo en America Latina, supuse que ya sabia algo del tema. De paso, me permitió hacer una parodia a una escena de "Depredador 2". Lo de esos coyotes calvos puestos como "Chupacabras", bueno, realmente ha sucedido, y sigue sucediendo. La verdad, dudo que tal cosa exista en realidad...**

 **Gideon se refiere a Stan como "Stanford", por si alguien olvidó los incidentes previos a la aparición del verdadero tío Ford, para ese entonces todos creen que Stan es Stanford. No quise alterar demasiado el canon :P**

 **Ojalá adivinen de donde viene esa línea en cursiva de " _Él se estaba riendo_ "…no, mejor no XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Gravity Falls: Bosque Sangriento

Capítulo 5

\- ¡Jajajajajaja...ustedes han interferido en mis planes por última vez, Pines!...- les dijo Gideon a Dipper y Mabel. Los gemelos yacían colgados boca abajo de un árbol, y apenas recuperaban la conciencia. Mabel fue la primera en reaccionar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¡Eres un monstruo! - gritó Mabel, pataleando desesperada, aunque ello fuera a servir de poco.

\- Puedo dejarte ir, pequeña Mabel...- dijo Gideon, acercándose a ella fingiendo condescendencia- si aceptas estar a mi lado...como mi reina...tu y yo podemos gobernar este patético lugar...podemos echar a esos estúpidos Noroeste de aquí...el pueblo para nosotros, pastelito…-.

Mientras hablaba, Gideon veía de rato en rato un post-it que llevaba en una mano. Tenía su declaración a Mabel apuntada ahí.

\- Si te parece tan patético este lugar, como dices, ¿por qué quieres apoderarte de él?- exclamó Dipper.

\- ¡Lógica de villano, Dipper Pines, no intentes hallarle sentido...como sea! – espetó con enojo Gideon. En el fondo, queria tener el pueblo entero como feudo personal, pero no quería aclarar algo que suponía que Dipper ya debía haber entendido.

Gideon acarició la mejilla de Mabel. Dipper inútilmente intentó atacarlo. Mabel le lanzó al déspota de gran cabellera un escupitajo.

\- Muy bien...ustedes lo han querido - dijo Gideon con voz siniestra.

\- ¡Mabel...te prometo que vamos a salir de aquí!- dijo Dipper con determinación.

\- Yo también Dip...y si no lo logramos...te quiero hermanito, ¡eres mi bobo favorito, y siempre lo serás!-.

\- ¡No digas eso Mabs!-.

\- O, lo siento, quizá "bobo" no es apropiado ahora, tienes razón...-.

\- ¡No hablaba de eso!-.

Algo se acercaba. La criatura. Ojos grandes, tal como siempre enfatizaban los testigos, de un color rojizo brillante. Espinas levemente curvadas hacia atras en la espalda formando una suerte de vela, piel brillosa de color oscuro, grandes garras en las manos que se parecian a las de un mono. Tenía también un patagio bajo los brazos, como una ardilla voladora. Avanzaba hacia ellos inquisitivamente, como tanteando el terreno antes de atreverse a atacar. No eran su alimento habitual, después de todo. Iba en cuatro patas como un esbelto guepardo, pero se podía poner a dos también. Su olor a amoníaco daba náuseas. Excepto para Gideon, que se había cubierto con una máscara personalizada con distorsionador de voz que lo hacía verse un poco como Starlord de "Guardianes de la Galaxia".

\- Oh...es un hermoso, hermoso bebé...- dijo extasiado al ver al Chupacabras.

\- Maldito loco - dijo Dipper, espantado ante el indigerible espectáculo.

\- Hey...te traje postre...solo tienes que escucharme...yo sé que me entiendes...tienes mucho más seso que todos en este pueblo de mentecatos...-.

Ante la sorpresa y terror de los gemelos Pines, la bestia se acercó a Gideon. Lo olfateó, e hizo algo similar a los gestos de curiosidad de los cánidos, sin dejar de sisear.

\- ¡Si, está funcionando! - dijo Gideon - ahora, amiguito...si me ayudas...te dejo beberte la sangre de ese gusano...de veras...-.

El chupacabras elevó la vista hacia Mabel.

\- ¡No...no a ella!...cómete al otro...vamos...- le dijo Gideon.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - chilló Mabel, entrando en pánico.

De pronto, la bestia alzó un brazo, rozando el cabello de la hermana de Dipper, quien empalideció de impotencia. Entonces la extraña criatura chilló de dolor. Gideon la arreaba con una picana eléctrica, de esas para el ganado.

\- ¡Te dije que a ella no!-.

El Chupacabras lo vio con curiosidad primero, y luego se acercó a curiosear, recibiendo otro golpe como respuesta.

\- ¡Pensé que eras más listo! ¡Al gusano, ahora!-.

El monstruo se paró totalmente sobre sus dos patas. Tomó de la cabeza a ambos hermanos, el plan era simplemente examinarlos de cerca. Pero no contaba con la molesta criatura que parecía estar primero de su parte, y luego en su contra.

\- ¿Qué haces imbécil? ¡Sólo mátalos y ya!-.

El pequeño déspota hizo su última estupidez de la noche. La bestia chilló, ahora de enojo, y descargo un zarpazo sobre Gideon, lesionándole un brazo Gideon trató de huir, pero la bestia se le echó encima, golpeándolo repetidamente. Lo último que vieron los Pines fue a Gideon huyendo despavorido y subiéndose a la mala a una cuatrimoto pequeña, con el chupacabras persiguiéndolo. Y el monstruo no solo corría. Se ayudaba dando saltos, suma de sus extremidades posteriores vagamente parecidas a las de una liebre, y su habilidad para planear.

\- ¡No, lo siento! ¡Comencemos otra vez! ¡Socorro! ¡Cuando algo es muy bueno para ser real, de hecho no lo es! ¡Ahhh!-.

Por desgracia, Varonil Dan, el único que podría plantarle cara a aquel demoniaco engendro en caso volviese a por los gemelos, seguía ahí tirado como un gran oso hibernando. De pronto, se vio a la distancia la luz de otra linterna. Los gemelos sentían que volvían a nacer.

\- ¿Niños, dónde diablos? Maldición, ¿qué les diré a sus padres? No, ¡esto tiene que ser una mala broma! -.

\- ¡Tío Stan! ¡Tío Stan! ¡Aquí! - grito Dipper.

\- Santa mie...¿y a ustedes qué les pasó?- exclamó reconfortado Stan al hallarlos al fin.

\- ¡Fue Gideon, nos usó para atraer al Chupacabras! - le dijo Mabel.

\- Oh, esa rata...bueno, los sacare de ahí...-.

\- ¡La bestia tío, al fin lo vimos! - dijo Dipper.

Stan Pines le creía a su sobrino-nieto. Pero debía fingir que no era así...por el bienestar de ambos hermanos.

\- Esta todo oscuro, probablemente vieron un puma...como sea...va...vámonos a casa...-.

Dipper y Mabel decidieron no insistirle más a Stan. Antes de irse, lograron despertar a Varonil Dan, quien también atribuyo lo sucedido a un puma, y se alejó maldiciendo a lo que él pensaba había sido un gran felino. Sin embargo, agradecía que se hubieran tomado la molestia de despertarlo, muy a pesar de Stan.

* * *

Una vez en la Cabaña del Misterio…

\- Eso fue horrible...y lo peor es que todos se fueron sin más...- dijo Mabel.

\- Desgraciadamente tenemos a todo el pueblo en contra nuestra gracias a Gideon. Me pregunto qué tal le habrá ido...bah, ni me interesa...- dijo Dipper. Tras tomar un poco de chocolate caliente, se fueron a dormir.

La criatura llamada Chupacabras avanzó en cuatro patas hacia un punto entre unos árboles. La esperaba una silueta de tamaño medio, de aspecto humanoide pero delgada y de piel blanquecina, cubierta con un ceñido uniforme de aspecto brilloso. El ser estaba de espaldas, hasta que se percató del regreso del monstruo. Chasqueó los dedos, y con un gesto, lo hizo acercarse.

Hasta los Hombres-tauro sintieron la presencia. Ellos, guerreros brutales y consumados, optaron por esa vez, quedarse en su refugio...

* * *

Otro día común en la Cabaña del Misterio, con algo menos de afluencia, pues o bien estaban asustados por el incidente de hacía dos noches, o le daban crédito a Gideon…o lo que era más probable, todos seguían fastidiados por el fraude del chupacabras. Gideon, por cierto, apareció en televisión como una víctima sobreviviente del ataque del monstruo.

\- Pero qué...tipo...- gruño Mabel. Pato le hizo coro.

\- Ya es problema de la gente...- dijo Stan - olvidémonos de eso y sigamos con nuestras vidas...o lo que queda de ellas...¿por cierto, alguna idea de por qué no está Wendy?-.

\- Dijo que tenía jaqueca, y de las fuertes - dijo Soos, limpiando un jackalope - jajaja...no, no me río de Wendy, me río de esto...¿no es gracioso? Jaqueca...jackalope..."Jaquecalope", ¿captan? Jajajaja-.

\- Oh, rayos - dijo Dipper. Mabel echó una carcajada.

Al rato, Dipper revisó la información que había logrado recabar, más lo sucedido hace poco.

\- Tal vez...no, definitivamente, el viejo McGucket no estaba tan loco, después de todo...- dijo Dipper, plumón en mano, frente a una pequeña pizarra.

\- Pero si tratamos de avisarle a la gente lo que Gideon ha hecho, nunca...nunca nos creerán...al menos no a nosotros...- dijo Mabel jugando con su cabello – y con lo del tío Stan y ese espantoso animal…-.

\- Por eso te digo Mabel...estamos solos en esto...-.

\- No solos...tenemos al tío Stan...-.

\- No nos cree él tampoco...tal vez lo de Gideon sí, pero lo otro...-.

\- Tendrá que hacerlo Dipper...y si no...tenemos a Grenda, a Candy...a Soos...a Wendy...no estamos solos Dip...-.

\- ¿Piensas contárselo a tus amigas?-.

\- Claro...y ellas si me van a creer...justo las veré hoy.-.

\- Bien...yo...me quedare por aquí...-.

\- Puedes venir con nosotras si quieres...-.

\- No no no...yo...iré a hacer explotar salchichas con Soos...-.

A las 7 pm, a las afueras del pueblo, Lee, Nate, Thompson, Tambry y Robbie se reunieron a pasar el rato y escuchar música.

\- Es una lástima que Wendy este enferma...ella normalmente tiene la salud de un toro...- dijo Nate.

\- Eso es cierto - dijo Thompson.

\- Ya se pondrá mejor...- dijo Tambry, pegada al celular.

\- ¿Debería ir a visitarla? - dijo Robbie. Lee estuvo por decir algo, pero un gruñido que provenía del callejón le llamo la atención.

\- ¿Y eso?-.

\- ¿Tú también Lee? - le dijo Robbie - de Thompson podría esperarme cualquier cosa, pero tú?-.

\- Es que...todo esto...en serio ya me está asustando...-.

\- Probablemente es solo un perro - le dijo Nate.

Pero lo que asomó su cabeza por una esquina no era un perro. Se dispersó por el área un aroma repulsivo que comenzaba a atontarlos.

\- ¡Huyan por sus vidas! - exclamó Thompson.

\- No, eso no...¿qué ***** es eso? -.

El Chupacabras le pegó a Nate un zarpazo en el pecho. Luego fue a por Tambry. Ella, ni siquiera porque huía, abandonaba su preciado teléfono. Entonces el monstruo la atrapó.

\- ¡Tambry! - grito Lee.

\- ¡Dios mío...dios mío dios mío dios mío! - gritó la chica, y accidentalmente tomo más de 10 fotos a la cara de la criatura que la tenía sostenida de la pierna. Como si adivinara que estaba pasando, la bestia le arrebató el celular, destruyéndolo, y en el forcejeo le dislocó la mano. Luego salto hacia Lee, hiriéndolo con las espinas. Tambry estaba paralizada del miedo, mientras el encolerizado engendro la emprendía contra Lee, zarandeándolo como a un muñeco. Luego fue contra Robbie, al que persiguió para luego noquear al arrojarlo de un empellón contra un poste de luz. Thompson y Nate trajeron a la policía. Cuando llegaron, el monstruo estaba ya desaparecido, dejando sólo a sus víctimas heridas. Lee yacía con varias heridas. Contaba que la criatura se desvaneció rápido porque, en sus palabras, "parecía que volaba".

\- Durland...-.

\- Si, Blubs...-.

\- Hagas lo que hagas...lo que sea que esté sucediendo aquí...-.

\- Diga...-.

\- No me abandones...-.

\- No lo haré...-.

Los dos agentes del orden terminaron abrazados, no disimulando más su temor…

La noticia del ataque a los chicos se hizo de conocimiento del pueblo entero. Primero de boca en boca, y luego con un reportaje especial en la tv. Dipper se enteró luego del ataque a los amigos de Wendy. Este no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la idea de Robbie huyendo, aunque se sentía un tanto culpable por pensarlo.

* * *

Stan y Soos tomaban unos refrescos sentados afuera de la cabaña.

\- ¿Se imagina si Wendy hubiera estado ahí, señor Pines? - dijo Soos.

\- No pensé que diría esto, pero...me alegra que haya estado enferma, jajaja...así que los chicos no vieron mal...¿por qué sucedería todo esto? Quien sabe...-.

\- Bueno...todo sucede por una razón...siempre...incluso lo que no entendemos-.

\- ¿Una razón?-.

\- Así es...-.

\- ¿Crees que todo esto del...monstruo este, los animales muertos, o lo que sea... y demás...ha sucedido y esta sucediendo por una razón también?-.

\- Eso no podemos saberlo ni usted ni yo...-.

\- Soos, ¿eres de las personas que creen que todo, absolutamente todo, cumple un propósito? ¿Más que mera suerte? ¿Que creen que, pase lo que pase, es porque hay algo que lo determina, y les dé la certeza de que nada fue en vano? ¿O crees que la gente simplemente tiene suerte, que las cosas podrian salir bien o mal con la misma probabilidad? ¿Crees que no existan coincidencias? -.

\- ¿Sabe algo señor Pines? Recuerdo que hace años mi primo Reggie y yo fuimos a una fiesta. A él le sobraban las chicas, jeje...el caso es que se fue al patio con una lindura llamada Allison. Iban a besarse, pero Reggie recordó que tenía goma de mascar en la boca. Entonces se volteó para escupirla...-.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?-.

\- Cuando al fin estaba listo para besar a Allison, esta se vomitó encima. Sobre su vestido de flores...y en parte sobre la camisa nueva de Reggie, jeje...-.

\- Cielos - sonrío un poco Stan - menuda forma de arruinarle la noche a tu primo...pero, sigo sin entender...-.

\- Cuando me lo contó, pensé...eso fue un milagro. ¿Se imagina que hubiera pasado si Allison le hubiera vomitado mientras se besaban? ¿En la boca? Pobre Reggie...nunca lo hubiera superado...de verdad...-.

Mientras seguían viendo la tv, desde donde era obvio que Toby se colaba entre los entrevistados solo para estar cerca de Shandra, y de paso tomar notas para su publicación, Stan se quedó pensando en lo que Soos le dijo.

 _Todo sucede por alguna razón..._

 ***Nota: Jackalope es una criatura ficticia del folklore norteamericano, es básicamente una liebre con cuernos, común en las tiendas de curiosidades (esos trabajos falsos de taxidermia a los que el propio Stan Pines recurre). En la intro de Gravity Falls se puede ver más de uno.**

 **La conversación entre Stan y Soos es prácticamente calcada a una de la pelicula "Señales" de M Night Shyamalan (el tipo de las brillantes "Sexto Sentido" y "La aldea"). La incluí porque realmente me gusta esa película, la recomiendo si no la han visto. Y este fic lo concebi en parte como una parodia a esa cinta xD de verdad, si suavizaras un poco los elementos de "Señales", te daría fácilmente para un capítulo real de Gravity Falls...**

 **Ah, lo olvidaba. No se si sea algo prematuro hacer esto, pero aquí voy (si es que acaso siguieron soportando este fic xD):**

 **\- Slash Torrance: primer comentario, gracias :) sí, se pondrá interesante, no tanto como otros tremendos fics de esta serie que he visto por ahí, que han llegado a aterrarme en el buen sentido, pero sí...las cosas se pondrán algo más feas, de aquí en adelante.**

 **\- Luty Malfoy: así es, reconozco que fui algo rápido en el primer capítulo, y que olvidé proporcionar algo más de detalle a algunas conversaciones, cosa que he intentado hacer con más densidad en los capitulos posteriores. Y en realidad, quise retratar a Stan no tanto cruel, sino como desganado, en apariencia al menos, en la serie no es un pan de Dios precisamente, jaja. Al menos en los primeros capítulos no deja lucir aún su lado más blando…o algo lo disimula, lo del Gobblewonker, por ejemplo…**

 **\- StkAmbln: me alegro que te guste esta historia. Bien con lo del Noni, no tengo nada en contra de los productos naturales, pero no me cuesta imaginarme a Stan vendiéndolos en algun momento de su vida, jajaja. Ah sí, el libro del antifaz en la portada es ni mas ni menos que "Cincuenta sombras más oscuras", secuela del infame "Cincuenta sombras de Grey". Ojala la pobre Mabel jamás tenga eso en sus manos (aunque de hecho hay un fanfiction de Mabel leyéndolo y Dipper deshaciéndose del libro xD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIA: El capítulo a continuación contiene gore, lenguaje obsceno, pinecest, terror psicológico, y …¡No! Es broma, no se vayan, por favor :(  
**

 **Ahora sí, la verdadera advertencia: Aunque este fic lo planteé desde que comencé a escribirlo (lleva algún tiempo ya, antes de su publicación, y lo que he hecho ha sido modificar o corregir algunas cosas antes finalmente traerlo por partes aquí) como una historia de horror soft, y una especie de "capítulo largo" u ova de Gravity Falls XD (vamos, lo que creo yo pasaría si Alex hiciera un "directo a dvd" algo más oscuro que el capítulo promedio de esta serie) la idea era mantener el canon. Sin embargo, para propósitos de la historia, el canon se verá levemente alterado en este y los siguientes capítulos, quizá adelantando cosas vistas posteriormente a "Gideon asciende" o "En el búnker", aunque en sí los sucesos relatados se ambientan antes de la aparición de Bill Clave. Espero estas ligeras modificaciones no sean una molestia para los lectores. Gracias :3**

Gravity Falls: Bosque Sangriento

Capítulo 6

\- Te amo Wendy, más que a nada - dijo Robbie, abrazándola apasionadamente - por ello no puedo condenarte a esto...-.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Robbie Valentino? - le contestó en tono dulce.

\- No puedo permitir que pases la eternidad al lado de alguien tan imbécil, miserable y patético como yo...-.

\- Pues no será así...entonces…aparta de mi toda esta estupidez de vida mortal...-.

\- Pues te concedo el poder sobre la oscuridad, y sobre las composiciones musicales baratas, yo, el príncipe de las tinieblas que parece un telonero de Marilyn Manson...y aún así...ohh el amor - dijo Robbie en tono solemne.

En eso, alguien golpeó la puerta. Robbie salto hacia el techo.

\- ¡Wendy! - gritó Dipper abriendo la puerta, y contemplando el rostro de la aterrada chica. La pelirroja vio que la bestia descendía de cabeza, como cubriéndola, y luego se plantaba en el piso, encarando a Dipper.

\- ¡Debí imaginar que eras tú todo este tiempo!...¡atrás!- sentenció Dipper esgrimiendo un crucifijo.

\- ¿Crees que puedes destruirme con tus ídolos?- gruñó Robbie el chupacabras, y al asestar un pisotón al suelo, la cruz se incendió.

-¡Tu guerra con Dios terminó, debes pagar por tus crímenes! - exclamó Dipper, ahora arrojándole loción para el cabello, a la que Robbie reaccionó como si de agua bendita se tratase.

\- ¡Demasiado tarde, Van Pines! ¡Ella es ahora mi novia!-.

\- ¡Aaaaahhh! - chilló Dipper, despertándose de golpe. Había soñado eso desde que tuviera el encuentro con la criatura hacía ya algunos días.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora, eh? - le dijo Mabel, acercándosele con curiosidad.

\- Oh...que rayos fue eso...- dijo Dipper desperezándose.

\- Solo tú sabes que pasa por tu cabeza, Dip...-.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, vieron que la actividad en la Cabaña del Misterio parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. En el periódico local, y en las noticias no se había reportado un solo hallazgo más de animales desangrados o mutilados con precisión de cirujano. La última vez había sido el día posterior al ataque a los adolescentes, en la que diez cabras fueron halladas con gran parte de sus sistemas digestivos desaparecidos por completo. Pero fuera de aquel incidente, era como si a la bestia se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

\- Parece que el bicho ese se fue finalmente a la...a tomar unas vacaciones...bien para mí - dijo Stan, satisfecho - parece que recuperaré lo que me costó comprar ese ridículo bicho...no fue mucho, pero que rayos...-.

\- ¿En serio se fue, así nomas?- dijo Dipper con duda.

\- Parece que sí - le dijo Wendy - algo lo ahuyentó...menos mal, después de lo que le hizo mis amigos...el muy...-. Dipper se percató de que a la chica Corduroy se le notaba algo menos calmada que siempre, y con justa razón.

\- ¿Por cierto, cómo están ellos?- dijo Soos.

\- Recuperándose, fue menos grave de lo que parecía, y ya están en sus casas, pensaba verlos esta noche...bueno, el problema es Tambry...ella sigue en shock...-.

Cuando oyó esto, Dipper pensó en que tal vez, por si las dudas, sería buena idea hablar con ella. Soos entretanto estaba afuera de la cabaña, y había conseguido clavar la S que siempre se caía. Se sorprendió gratamente de que esta vez se quedó en su sitio.

\- Hmm, supongo que todo está bien de nuevo - dijo, antes de bajar.

Al rato, Dipper buscó a Mabel.

\- Tengo una idea, digámosle a Wendy que nos lleve donde Tambry...-.

\- ¡Dipper! - le contestó algo contrariada - está aún muy asustada por lo de esa vez, no seas tan desconsiderado...-.

\- Solo intento llegar al fondo de esto...-.

\- Esa bestia horrenda ya se fue, al fin...-.

\- Pero...¿por qué? Bueno, probablemente se fue porque al atacar a Robbie recibió una sobredosis de anormalidad...-.

\- Jajajajajaja- se rió Mabel, disipando un poco el hecho de que creía en parte que su gemelo tenía razón.

\- Bueno...pero me parece raro que haya atacado a los amigos de Wendy...-.

\- ¿Habrá querido asustarlos, nada más?-.

\- Ni idea...-.

\- Han comentado que Tambry atinó a tomar fotos al chupacabras, pero como su teléfono se destruyó y la memoria se perdió...rayos...-.

\- ¿Y qué con eso, Dipper? No necesitas las fotos, nosotros ya vimos a esa fea cosa...-.

\- Como evidencia para todo el pueblo, y el mundo tal vez...-.

Los gemelos se miraron, y luego volvieron a sus actividades. Sí, era mejor olvidarse de eso, por ahora…

\- ¡No...no, no hay nada al respecto! - gritaba histérico Gideon, todavía con un brazo en cabestrillo, mientras ojeaba desesperado el diario 2 intentando buscar información sobre la criatura. Se negaba a admitir que quizá esta vez no se saldría con su gusto.

\- Gideon - dijo Bud - ¿quieres que te lleve helado con chispas de chocolate?-.

\- ¡Ahora no, papá, estoy intentando averiguar...! ¡Eh…sí, y que sea ración doble!-.

* * *

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Y así dos días más tarde, cuando Tambry, ya con móvil nuevo (uno idéntico al que tenía antes), se animó a salir de casa. En el pueblo la tranquilidad parecía volver. Mabel fue a un par de pijamadas con Candy y Grenda, Dipper salía en ocasiones al bosque con Soos a reanudar sus "investigaciones" confiado en que nada podía ser peor que el monstruo devorador de sangre. Stan reanudó sus actividades, ya más tranquilo, y en las ocasiones en que hablaba por teléfono con los padres de los gemelos, les aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

Una noche especialmente calurosa, Pato abandonó de la nada su lugar al pie de la cama de Mabel, y fue hacia la sala. En eso, escuchó un ruido en el tejado. Gruñó un poco, y cuando pasó cerca de la ventana de la sala, se detuvo, sin hacer el menor ruido. El porcino se acomodó. Y lentamente, una sombra se materializo en la ventana. Unas garras tocaron el cristal. Su atención se enfocó en el cerdito, que no se movía en lo absoluto. En eso…

\- ¡Pato! - gritó desesperada Mabel, saltando como un felino sobre su mascota, para protegerla. Ella misma ignoraba qué intuición la había hecho levantarse. Al ponerse frente a su querida mascota, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la criatura.

\- Mabel, no voy a hacerte daño...necesito que te quedes quieta...- escuchó la chica Pines en su cabeza, tan pronto la vista del monstruo se centró en ella.

\- Yo...- dijo Mabel, hipnotizada.

La criatura rompió la ventana, y se acercó a ambas presas. Abrió sus fauces sobre la yugular de Mabel, mientras la tomaba de los hombros, con Pato estático al lado, cuando de pronto alzó su cabeza.

\- ¡Mabel! - gritaron al unísono Stan y Dipper. Se acercaron dispuestos a todo. Stan tropezó, y al tratar de levantarse fue golpeado por la criatura, y arrojado contra el mueble, haciendo que le cayera un librero encima. Dipper aprovechó el descuido para arrojarle al monstruo una cacerola, y cubrir a su hermana y a Pato. Mas la bestia chilló dejándolo sordo, y le asestó un zarpazo que lo estrelló contra una pared. Dipper se hizo así un raspón en el brazo del cual asomaban unas tímidas gotas de sangre. El monstruo desvió su atención hacia él, apartando a Mabel de un manotazo, cuando ésta intentó detenerlo.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí...!- exclamó Dipper, sintiéndose debilitado de repente, cuando la criatura enfoco en él sus tenebrosos ojos.

\- ¡Dipper! - gritó Stan, reincorporándose - ¡Bicho de *****, déjalo!-.

\- ¡Mabel...Tío Stan...salgan de aquí y busquen ayuda! ¡Váyanse ya! -.

\- ¡No! - gritó Mabel, parándose y corriendo hacia la criatura, quien la tomó del cuello. Para que Dipper no se moviera, le apoyó el pie sobre el pecho, ejerciendo tanta presión como podía, y dificultándole el defenderse a puñetazos.

\- ¡Suéltala!- chilló desesperado el chico de gorra.

\- ¡Tú no vas a amenazar a mi familia, hijo de *****! - gritó Stan, con un palo de golf en la mano. Desgraciadamente, el Chupacabras arrojó a Mabel contra Stan, derribándolos a ambos. Entonces se volvió una vez más hacia Dipper, siseando, y preparado para vaciarlo de sangre. En eso, alguien tumbó la puerta principal y cargó hacia la criatura como una leona enfurecida.

\- ¡Suéltalo ya! - exclamó Wendy blandiendo un hacha de mano, que descargó de un rápido golpe sobre la espalda de la criatura. Esta aulló de dolor, botando sangre a borbotones, e intentando defenderse de su atacante. Wendy retrocedió cuando el bicho trato de morderla. Entonces, al ver que el monstruo estaba por atacar de nuevo a los Pines, tomó una banqueta para arrojársela, y atraerlo hacia ella.

\- ¡Aquí, maldita sea, aquí! ¡Vamos!- gritó la pelirroja, y luego cargo contra la bestia con una mezcla de miedo y adrenalina. La criatura emitió una especie de graznido distorsionado, y al correr hacia la chica, ésta le arrojó un pedazo de vidrio a los ojos. El monstruo retrocedió. Cuando la chica arremetió de nuevo contra la criatura, está la esquivo, y huyó por la ventana. Tras recuperar el aliento por unos segundos, Wendy se volvió hacia los Pines.

\- ¿Están bien?-.

\- ¡Wendy...Wendy...Wendy...gracias!- dijo Mabel llorosa, abrazando seguida de Pato a la chica.

\- Debo decirlo...gracias- le dijo respetuosamente Stan. En el fondo pensaba, "si, es hija de su padre..."

Dipper no atinaba a decir nada. Solo miraba a Wendy con una expresión como de quien está a punto de reír. Sentía que estaba viendo a su ángel de la guarda.

\- Tierra a Dipper...tierra a Dipper...¡hey, torpe!- dijo Wendy, sacudiéndolo - ¡reacciona!-.

\- Oh...si...cielos...Wendy...eso...¡eso fue increíble!-.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba aquí?- dijo Mabel.

\- Pensaba caerles de sorpresa para ver una película - dijo Wendy - total, como decían que ya no había ningún monstruo...traje el hacha solo por…bah, no sé para qué la quería...y bueno...cuando me acerque, resulta que si había monstruo... -.

Stan recordó lo que Soos le había comentado.

\- Come algo con nosotros hija, te lo mereces...- dijo Stan, mostrándose amable por primera vez en mucho tiempo - luego limpiaremos este desastre -.

Atendieron la heridas de Dipper y Mabel, y luego prepararon algo para comer. Sin embargo, aquella cena fue casi en silencio. El monstruo se había ido, y le habían dado una tunda. Pero, ¿y eso era todo? El pánico, aunque oculto, se habia apoderado de la Cabaña del Misterio, un terror real. Sin embargo, Dipper, a pesar del nefasto incidente, solo tenía ojos para Wendy. Antes de que esta se fuera, Mabel los vio conversando un poco.

Más tarde, les fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño. Stan se retiró a su instalación subterránea, pensando suspender por un momento su proyecto, para así poder vigilar mejor a Dipper y Mabel. La cámara de vigilancia no iba a ser suficiente. Entretanto ellos conversaban con susurros. Mabel estaba casi pegada a Pato.

\- Pato solo se quedó ahí, parado...y lo peor es que también yo, cuando me vio a los ojos...juraría que me dijo que me quedara quieta...-.

\- Mmm parece que solo a quienes se va a comer les hace eso...los hipnotiza...es peor de lo que suponía-.

\- ¿Me iba a comer a mi también entonces?- dijo Mabel temblorosa.

\- Odio decirlo...pero sí. ¿Sabes? Wendy me contó lo de Tambry. ¿Y qué crees?-.

\- ¿Le paso igual?-.

\- Al contrario...-.

\- ¿Entonces a ella no se la iba a comer?-.

\- Parece que no...por eso...todo este tiempo...-.

\- Esa cosa venia originalmente por los animales...-.

\- Pero atacó a los amigos de Wendy...y ahora quiso matarte a ti...-.

\- Tal vez...somos una molestia para él...para eso...lo que sea…-.

A Dipper le causo escalofríos esta afirmación. Normalmente Mabel no era el tipo de persona que se tomase las cosas demasiado en serio. Pero usualmente, y a pesar de lo alocada e infantil que podía llegar a ser...solía tener razón.

\- Está limpiando el terreno, entonces...y aún no ha terminado...-.

\- Dipper...-.

\- Dime...-.

\- Hace unos días...oh, debí habértelo dicho...-.

\- Adelante Mabel...-.

\- Vi una estrella rara...-.

\- ¿Qué tan rara? ¿Una estrella fugaz? ¿Un cometa?...-.

\- No Dipper...esta se movía como un avión...¿crees...que tenga algo que ver?-.

\- Puede que sí...puede que no...pero con tanto que hemos pasado...me inclino a pensar que sí...de veras.-.

\- Dipper...-.

\- ¿Mabel?-.

\- No...no puedo dormir...- dijo Mabel aferrándose a su suéter.

\- Yo tampoco...no importa...así vigilaremos si algo pasa...-.

\- Hecho...Pato, ayúdanos...-.

El cerdito acarició a su ama con el hocico. Mabel le acarició la cabeza, y Dipper sonrió.

* * *

La criatura se replegó a una colina. La entidad a la que frecuentaba se paró delante suyo. Coloco una de sus manos alargadas sobre la frente del Chupacabras, recibiendo telepáticamente la imagen del instante en que fue atacada. Imágenes del lugar donde como nunca le habían pagado con la misma moneda. El ser supo que el objetivo estaba cerca, el lugar del que provenía la actividad.

El ser tomó un aparato que aplicó sobre las heridas de la criatura, haciendo que estas se curasen. Una vez hizo esto, se retiró bajó los árboles, dejando ver su piel pálida y sus ojos vidriosos. Se sentó en un rincón, desplegando un holograma en el cual se veía un plano de todo el bosque…

 **Nota: El concepto de ese ser como el dueño del Chupacabras es un poco una mezcla de algo que salía en la película "El Pacto de los Lobos" (aunque en un contexto totalmente diferente), y la teoría de que dicho críptido es una especie de mascota…ya imaginarán de quienes…**

 **La escena inicial con ese peculiar sueño de Dipper es una parodia a una escena de la película "Drácula de Bram Stoker" de Francis Ford Coppola. Posiblemente una de las mejores pelis de vampiros que hay, si pueden, échenle un vistazo…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Acercándose al final de este fic, espero en algún momento escribir otro ambientado en esta serie probablemente con algo más de gore, jajaja, como veo que a muchos nos agrada en este fandom. Valgan verdades, al ser Gravity Falls un programa con corte de misterio y algo de thriller, imaginar un trasfondo más perturbador y sangriento era cuestión de tiempo, muajajaja.**

Gravity Falls: Bosque Sangriento

Capítulo 7

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo Soos consternado por todo lo que le habían contado - ¿todo en una sola noche? es demasiado para digerirlo...-.

\- Sí, de no ser por Wendy, nos hubiera comido a todos...- dijo Mabel - aunque...por otra parte...alguien está más que feliz y asustado a la vez...ya imaginarás quien...-.

Ese día Stan tuvo que vérselas con pocos clientes. Por lo que oía de las conversaciones de los mismos, nadie parecía enterado del ataque. Solo la cabaña había recibido la siniestra visita. Y algo del paso de la criatura quedaba. Los rastros de su extraña sangre tuvieron que ser delicadamente removidos. Dipper quiso sugerirle a Stan que ésta fuera llevada a un establecimiento donde pudieran hacerle un mapeo de ADN. Stan se negó. En el fondo, sabía bien que pudiera ser que le cambien la muestra por otra, para perpetuar el secreto...y tal vez su propia oscura imagen de estafador profesional. Odiaba admitirlo, pero realmente no tenía la credibilidad...

Dipper y Wendy estaban afuera de la cabaña.

\- ¿Tambry ya está mejor?-.

\- Si...pero igual, no quiere hablar del asunto, por si estás pensando en preguntarle -.

\- Fíjate que sí, iba a hacerlo... – dijo Dipper, poniendo cara de niño descubierto en su travesura - hasta Mabel me aconsejó desistir, ejejeje...-.

\- Oye, Dipper...esa historia que te conté el otro día...-.

\- Que ya no es tan de broma, jajaja-.

\- No quise comentarte nada más al respecto, para no asustarte, pero...efectivamente es algo que me contaban de niña...-.

\- Y vaya que tiene sentido...-.

\- Y sabes...lo de anoche...y todo lo que paso...en verdad empiezo a asustarme...Robbie no quiere admitirlo, pero...él también está bastante asustado...lleva dos noches soñando con eso...-.

\- La bestia solo come animales...¿será que él es en parte animal?- dijo Dipper maliciosamente.

\- ¿Hey, qué te pasa? - dijo Wendy dándole un golpecito en el hombro, para luego echar a reír ambos, aunque realmente no había demasiados motivos.

Mabel escuchó una especie de zumbido, pero le restó importancia luego. Por un momento, creyó que fue nada más idea suya. Luego, llamó por teléfono a Candy, pero por alguna razón, el artefacto no respondía. Igual cuando llamó a Grenda. Pato se acercó a su ama algo asustado, gruñía como si hubiese visto algo.

\- Tranquilo Pato…tranquilo – dijo la chica Pines abrazando al lechón – pero, yo también estoy asustada…de verdad…pero no le digas a nadie, ¿sí?-.

El atardecer llegó, sin esa típica sensación de sosiego que a veces solía transmitir en el verano forestal. Cuando Wendy estaba por irse, una extraña ventisca se hizo sentir en todo el bosque. El cielo se puso de un color amarillento sin razón aparente. Soos vio hacia arriba, invadido por una curiosidad que él mismo no supo explicar. Un cuervo volaba en dirección a la cabaña. Pero al pasar sobre la misma, cayó de pronto al suelo, como si hubiera sido golpeado por una fuerza invisible.

\- La tv no sirve...- dijo Stan.

\- Tampoco el microondas - dijo Mabel.

Pato esta vez estaba histérico, corriendo de un lado a otro.

\- Wendy...mejor quédate...algo me dice que no es seguro irse...- dijo Soos. No había visto al cuervo muerto, supuso que simplemente se había ido en otra dirección.

\- Oh...si...se nota...voy a llamar a casa.-. Cuando Wendy tomó su celular, pudo ver que la batería estaba muerta.

\- Lo cargué antes de venir...esto es raro...-.

 _¿Qué cosa en este día no lo es?_ , se decía para sus adentros.

Dipper salió un rato a inspeccionar.

\- ¿Dip, que haces? - dijo Soos.

El chico de gorra azul se acercó a los árboles. Al tocar uno, sintió un corrientazo.

\- ¡Ouch! ¿Desde cuándo los árboles están electrificados?-.

\- A ver...¡diablos! - dijo Soos.

\- Tienen razón...algo está muy mal aquí - dijo Wendy.

El vehículo de policía yacía a un lado de la pista, con la sirena destruida y las llantas reventadas. Pero no presentaba abolladuras. Dentro, la radio descompuesta...y Blubs y Durland inconscientes. Pero no parecía que alguien los hubiese agredido.

McGucket, para entonces fuera de prisión, observó el cielo. Un chispazo de cordura regresó a él.

\- Oh no...está pasando...-.

\- ¡Muy bien monstruo, o lo que seas, esto ya no es gracioso! ¡No, de hecho nunca lo fue! - exclamaba Soos - ¡game over, man! ¡Game over!-.

\- ¿Que los árboles están qué? - dijo alarmada Mabel.

\- Es como...si nos tuvieran cercados...y solo a nosotros...- dijo Dipper. La energía volvió, pero nadie recobró la tranquilidad. Solo por costumbre, revisó de nuevo el libro. Aparentemente nada más que ver. Al sacudirlo por la impotencia, saltó un papel enrollado, atrapado en el punto donde se unen las hojas y la empastadura.

\- A ver...- al plegar el papel, Dipper vio sorprendido que se trataba de la hoja arrancada que faltaba, dos en realidad. Mabel puso cara de espanto.

\- Lo sabía…¡Lo sabía! ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes? – exclamó Dipper.

 _\- Los Seres Grises - los nativos de estas tierras se referían a estas entidades como Hav Musuv. Son seres extraterrestres altamente inteligentes, y por mucho, superiores en tecnología a los seres humanos. Aparentemente los protagonistas del Incidente en Roswell eran de esta clase. Su presencia en Gravity Falls consta por...-_

En ese punto la escritura se interrumpió por alguna razón. Solo había un borrón. Dipper examinó la siguiente página.

 _\- El vampiro de Moca - use este nombre porque el primer avistamiento de esta entidad se dio en la zona del mismo nombre en Puerto Rico. Nunca hay un consenso claro sobre su apariencia. Lo único cierto es que devora la sangre de animales, rara vez ataca al hombre, y donde se lo ve, viene precedido o seguido de avistamientos de Seres Grises y sus naves._

\- Es un extraterrestre...un...maldito extraterrestre...- dijo Dipper.

\- Ahora si lo hemos visto todo...¿verdad Pato?- dijo Mabel.

\- ¡A ver Gideon, deja de hacerte el gracioso y lárgate de mi propiedad, quita la electricidad de los árboles, o te pateo el trasero tan pronto te encuentre! - gritó Stan afuera - no me importa ir a la cárcel, ya he estado ahí!-.

\- ¡Tío Stan! ¡Ese no es Gideon!- dijo Mabel - ¡son ellos!-.

Le señaló la hoja. Stan empalideció, pero trato de restarle importancia. Ya imaginaba que podían querer los hipotéticos visitantes.

\- Quizá debamos quedarnos adentro...- dijo Wendy.

\- Opino lo mismo - dijo Dipper.

Mientras se reunían en la sala, sintieron golpes en el techo.

\- Oh no...¿ni siquiera es de noche y ya está aquí? - dijo Dipper.

Mabel tembló.

\- ¿Es esa cosa? - dijo Soos.

\- Si...parece que son muy insistentes...- dijo Wendy con fastidio.

\- ¡Las ventanas! - dijo Stan - hay que sellarlas...-.

\- Buena idea - dijo Dipper - Mabel, sostén a Pato...no sea que se escape del susto...-.

Soos y Wendy fueron por tablas de madera, con las que comenzaron a sellar los accesos a la casa y las ventanas. Incluso fueron a por las ventanas del segundo piso. Soos se las arregló para bloquear el acceso a la chimenea.

\- Jefe, no importa si utilizo estas hojas como relleno?-.

\- ¿Qué es?-.

\- Es una...denuncia por escribir y vender fanfiction de Anne Rice en 1998...eso dice...tiene una orden judicial de...-.

\- ¡Deshazte de ella!-.

\- ¡A la orden!-.

Trataron de distraerse conversando de cualquier cosa, pero con el paso de las horas la angustia creció. Cuando finalmente el sol se ocultó, se sintieron golpes en la puerta.

\- Ya está aquí...- dijo Mabel.

\- No creo que pueda entrar...- la tranquilizó Stan.

\- El problema es que realmente no estamos solucionando nada...solo...nos estamos quedando aquí...hasta que nos encuentre- dijo Dipper.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué sugieres entonces? - le increpó Stan.

\- Dipper tiene razón...pero...rayos...primero era esa cosa de ayer, y ahora...- dijo Wendy.

\- Que ni se acerquen - dijo Soos, martillo en mano.

Las luces parpadeaban. Y por momentos se sentía una especie de vibración que provenía de al lado de la casa.

Soos atisbó por una ventana a la que faltaba colocarle una tabla. Un mapache corrió, y se estrelló contra algo. Murió en el acto, con la cabeza aplastada.

\- Chicos...señor Pines...hay algo afuera...pero no se ve...- dijo el hombre regordete al sospechar lo que ocurría.

\- Soos, ven...es mejor que nos quedemos juntos...- dijo Mabel.

Stan pensó en el sótano. ¿Y si finalmente decidiera revelar el secreto? Valdría la pena, sería para salvar a sus sobrino-nietos, y a sus empleados. Por lo menos, estarían medianamente más seguros ahí que en la sala, expuestos a la bestia y a lo que sea que viniera tras ella. Y de paso, sería quizá una redención por un error del pasado...

\- Adelante, maldito...¿vienes por mí? Tendrás que matarme...y vaya que varios lo han intentado...- pensó Stan Pines.

* * *

 **Nota: el "Hav Musuv" era el nombre que la tribu Paiute (que vivió en Oregon ademas de otros estados) daba a unas entidades mitológicas que algunos "estudiosos" :p del tema ovni han interpretado como seres extraterrestres, aunque su aspecto nada tenía que ver con los "grises" de la ufología, es una pequeña licencia que me tome :p**

 **Cesargarciadiaz99: Gracias por los reviews, me alegro que te guste este fic**

 **StkAmbln: Si, jaja, veo que no soy el único de Perulandia de visita en Gravity Falls, es un gusto :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Penúltimo capítulo de este fanfiction, las cosas se ponen feas en la Cabaña del Misterio…no es como si no se fueran a poner peor más adelante, ¿cierto? Sí, te estoy viendo, Bill Clave XD**

 **Es una lástima que pronto esta serie llegará a su fin, como dicen, el final de un buen viaje siempre es melancólico…pero que se va a hacer…Alex Hirsch lo decide todo, su más mínimo capricho es ley en Gravity Falls XD además, queda el buen sabor de que es una historia con un principio y final, y no llegará el día en que, de tanto prolongarse indefinidamente sólo para sacarle hasta el último dólar, pierda su magia y quede como una serie más del montón.**

Gravity Falls: Bosque Sangriento

Capítulo 8

\- Soos y yo vamos a asegurar más la puerta - dijo Wendy - querrán ir al segundo piso mejor...-.

\- Vámonos ya...- dijo Stan.

La manija de la puerta se comenzó a mover. Y se escuchó un sonido similar al de un pájaro carpintero golpeando un árbol, pero como salido de una cueva.

\- ¿Te gustó tanto que vienes por más? - le gritó Wendy, pensando muy para sus adentros si acaso ello era el fin. Si esta vez no serían suficientes los golpes o los gritos, para disuadir a la amenaza.

\- No creo que decirle eso sea buena idea - dijo Soos, también disimulando su nerviosismo. Eso era peor que aquella criatura de dulces baratos a la que le dio el "golpe de gracia". Un atacante con el que no parecía haber forma de negociar.

\- ¡Pongan esto! - dijo Stan, y prácticamente arrojó una sirena falsa disecada que tenía en un terrario para trancar la puerta.

\- ¡¿Qué quieren de nosotros?! - gritó Mabel, a la par que avanzaba a la puerta.

\- ¡Mabel, no! - le dijo Dipper. Su hermano la tomó de la mano y le dijo - de todas formas ya saben que estamos aquí...-.

Stan los miró largo rato. Suspiro. _¿Realmente todo esto podía terminar bien?_ pensó. Se sentó entonces delante de los gemelos, y comenzó a hablarles en un tono de voz que no reflejaba en lo absoluto lo angustioso del momento. Como pocas veces, Stan Pines mostró su lado más paternal.

\- ¿Niños...alguna vez les contaron...qué pasó el día en que nacieron?-.

Dipper y Mabel se quedaron en silencio viendo al tío Stan. Por un momento, poco importaban los golpes afuera, y las voces de Soos y Wendy.

\- Mabel...tú...naciste, y por alguna razón...le pegaste un puñetazo en la cara al doctor, nada más salir del vientre,y fue duro...de veras...el doctor no sabía si reírse o asustarse, y luego dijo "esta niña va a ser muy fuerte"-.

Dipper sintió un nudo en la garganta. En los ojos de Mabel se dibujaban unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- ¡Se va a la otra ventana! - gritó Wendy.

\- Cuando nació Dipper, cinco minutos después...dios, estabas tan azul...tu propio cordón umbilical estaba ahogándote. Pero luego te salvaron...tú te salvaste...-.

\- ¡Está en el ático! - exclamó Soos.

\- Eras fuerte...ustedes son fuertes, chicos, más de lo que creen...y saben? Cuando me los entregaron...bueno, yo siempre he sido poco delicado, y cuando los sostuve, temía que se me fueran a caer. Pero curiosamente no se me cayeron...luego olvide que tenía que dárselos a Shermie...-.

\- ¡A la cocina! - dijo Wendy. Los Pines salieron intempestivamente del curioso trance que habían tenido.

El grupo corrió y se escondió cerca de la exhibición de "Sascrotch". Se veía una luz ingresar por las rendijas de las maderas que cubrían las ventanas. La corriente eléctrica colapso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora la luz? - dijo Stan.

\- Era de esperarse...- dijo Dipper.

\- ¿Cómo va a cortar la luz? - dijo Soos confundido - ¡es solo un animal!-.

\- A menos que haya algo más...es solo un animal...no entiendo nada...- dijo Wendy.

\- Un animal inteligente - dijo Dipper.

\- Y no está solo...- señaló su hermana gemela.

Una mano humanoide y delgada se asomó por la puerta. Y no era en absoluto la del monstruo. Los Pines, Wendy, Soos y Pato corrieron hacia el segundo piso.

\- ¡Aguarden! - dijo Dipper - ¿no estaba en el techo esa cosa?-.

\- ¡En el segundo piso tenemos como defendernos! - dijo Stan - ¡andando!-.

Escucharon un fuerte golpe y ruidos de madera partiéndose. Ahora estaba adentro. Stan Pines abrió una habitación con palos, que Soos y Wendy, además de él, tomaron. Se ocultaron en el cuarto de los niños.

\- Aunque tumben esta puerta, si entran lo van a lamentar - dijo Soos.

Stan se sentía en parte tranquilo de no tener que haber comentado aún su secreto. Pero ahora la prioridad era completamente la seguridad de todos en esa casa. Pego la oreja a la puerta, y escucho varios pasos por el corredor. Más de una presencia.

\- Ya nos encontró...-.

Esperaron, listos para la defensa. Mabel abrazó a Pato.

\- Pato...¿nunca te conté como fue que te conocí? Estábamos en esa feria donde Dipper casi le saca un ojo a Wendy...y había ese concurso donde te ganabas un cerdito si adivinabas su peso. Todos eran muy lindos. Pero tú...cuando gané, y te llevé entre mis brazos, pensé...hola Pato...eres tal cual te soñé...-.

\- Oinc oinc - recibió como respuesta.

\- Dice que te ama...- le dijo Dipper a su hermana.

\- Tal vez no regresemos a casa...- dijo Mabel.

\- Tonterías...yo me asegurare de que, lo que sea que esté ocurriendo - dijo Stan - todos vamos a salir bien de esta...¿me escucharon?-.

\- Y si no lo hacemos...pues que gusto...haber pasado el rato con ustedes - dijo Soos. Wendy sonrió gentilmente.

\- Opino lo mismo chicos - dijo la pelirroja.

\- Stan Pines! - se escuchó una voz metálica - salga de ahí, abandone la casa...necesitamos que lo haga, si colabora, no le haremos daño a su gente...-.

\- Jajaja, si claro...¡te he dicho que te dejes de juegos, Gideon!- contestó Stan desafiante.

\- ¿El Chupacabras está hablando? - dijo Soos, sintiendo escalofríos.

\- Él...él podía hablar...yo lo oí... - dijo Mabel temblorosa.

\- No sé quién es el tal "Gideon", pero no le aconsejo que oponga más resistencia...-.

\- ¡Largo!- gritó Stan.

\- Ok...esto es nuevo - dijo Wendy.

\- A ver, marciano - dijo Stan - si eres tan del espacio, so imbécil, ¿por qué hablas en nuestro idioma, eh?-.

\- Es un factor psicológico, supongo que así se asustarían mas, y entenderían claramente que los vamos a hacer pedazos como no se vayan de aquí...-.

\- ¿Y si tan solo salimos de la cabaña? - dijo Dipper - a lo mejor así se irán...-.

\- ¡No Dipper! ¡No vamos a darles el gusto!- respondió Stan.

\- ¡Esperen! - dijo Dipper, y trató de abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? - le dijo Stan.

\- Plan B - dijo su sobrino nieto. Salió, efectivamente...solo para volver a entrar.

\- Es...es mentira...esa cosa esta allá afuera...-.

\- ¿El chupacabras? - dijo Soos.

\- Si...el…chupacabras...- contestó tembloroso.

\- Si salimos...nos matan...-.

\- Si sales tú...- dijo Soos - tal vez...si vamos todos...-.

\- Nos arriesgaríamos demasiado...- dijo Stan.

\- Somos más esta vez...- dijo Wendy.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no hay cientos de ellos esperando? - dijo Mabel.

\- Bueno...no quieren salir...no nos dejan opción, yo solo estoy cumpliendo con una disposición del alto mando...como sea...- dijo la voz.

El ser de otro mundo uso una especie de silbato en baja frecuencia para llamar a la criatura. Esta acudió a él como si de un sabueso se tratase.

\- ¿Entonces...el Chupacabras...es como el Pato de un feo alienigena?- dijo Mabel.

\- Algo así...- le dijo Dipper.

\- Ultima advertencia...- dijo la entidad de otro mundo.

\- ¡Vete al cuerno! - gritó Stan - ¡si quisieras hacer algo, ven y resolvamos las cosas como hombres, pelmazo!-.

Entonces, el grupo salió de la habitación. No había nadie en el corredor. Se detuvieron un instante, solo para asegurarse. Reanudaron la marcha en breve.

\- ¿Crees que se hayan ido?- dijo Soos.

\- Es lo que quiere que creamos...- dijo Dipper.

\- Creo que no hay moros en la costa - dijo Stan - vámonos ya...-.

Puede que en el corredor ya no hubiera nadie, pero se notaba que alguien había revuelto todas las cosas. A los pies de Mabel había un viejo guante con un pentagrama el cual alrededor tenía la frase HELL'S GATE ARRESTED - GOTT MIT UNS - AND SHINE HEAVEN NOW.

\- ¿Qué es esto, tío Stan?- dijo Mabel.

\- Eso lo pedí de Inglaterra...una larga historia, ¡movámonos ya! -.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron por bajar las escaleras, algo les atajó el camino. Chillidos. Gritos de espanto.

El monstruo devorador de sangre, listo para enfrentarlos.

Soos recordó las palabras de Abuelita...no se va...hasta que se va...

 **Nota: la escena del asedio alienígena y tío Stan contándoles a Dipper y a Mabel la historia de sus nacimientos está basada, una vez más, en una escena de la película "Señales". La historia en sí es tomada de los diálogos del videojuego "Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets", en la que se descubre que Stan sí estuvo presente en el nacimiento de los gemelos, y aquel detalle de "fridge horror" sobre el nacimiento de Dipper. Combine ambas historias...y...un poco como lo que decían en la página TvTropes ¿se entiende por qué Mabel, por muy latosa que pueda ser, realmente quiere mucho a Dipper? Es porque sabe bien que pudo haber sido la hija única, y todo podría haber sido muy diferente…muy deprimente también…**

 **Increible y exquisito detalle el que esta serie pueda ser tan divertida y a la vez tener estos elementos tragicos que no saltan a simple vista. Un genio, Alex Hirsch.**

 **Ah sí, la inscripción del guante es la que se leía en el del personaje Alucard de Hellsing, y de hecho es el emblema de la organización de la serie XD**

 **El diálogo que tienen los personajes al notar que el monstruo cortó el suministro eléctrico es una mezcla entre una línea de "Aliens" y otra de "Jurassic World"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saludos a todos, y espero hayan pasado felices fiestas de fin de año. Hoy toca cerrar este fanfiction. Antes que nada, agradezco infinitamente a quienes hayan leído, dado follow, fav o simplemente hayan comentado esta historia, por su atención. Que el fandom de esta genial serie siga creciendo, ya que pronto la misma llegará a su fin pronto. Y sólo por si acaso, comentar que el día de mañana estaré comenzando otra historia basada en Gravity Falls, aunque no tendrá nada que ver con esta. Gracias, y éxitos a todos.**

 **Ah sí, guiños a Alien, Señales y La Guerra de los Mundos. No pude evitarlo…insisto, esta serie se presta a esa temática…sin más que decir…**

Capítulo Final

\- ¿Les gusta? - dijo el alienígena - es el organismo perfecto, sin limitaciones de conciencia, remordimiento o delirios de moralidad...es un sobreviviente...-.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo ese tipo? - dijo Mabel alterada.

\- La extracción de sangre de fauna local es más fácil utilizando a este ejemplar - continuó el visitante extraterrestre - y su habilidad para sintetizar naturalmente el contenido de su dieta...como dicen ustedes...hematófaga...no cuesta mucho hablar como ustedes, en realidad, es un lenguaje primigenio...-.

\- ¡Nadie habla así, perdedor! - le gritó Wendy.

\- Si me dejaran terminar...bueno...nosotros también modificamos a este ser para permitirnos aprovechar al máximo sus cualidades naturales. Era necesario estudiar la fauna propia de esta región, y luego despejar la misma de actividad de su primitiva y decadente especie...en pos de nuestro verdadero objetivo...-.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en contarnos tu plan, maldito estúpido? - dijo Stan, entre asustado y enfurecido.

\- Es que ese tipo...alien...cosa...lo que sea, asume que ya ganó...lo hacen en las películas...- dijo Dipper.

\- Porque - contestó el alienígena - ya que van a ser borrados de su existencia...merecen saber que dicho final sirve a un propósito mayor...asumiendo que puedan entenderlo, claro está...el invaluable artefacto bajo este recinto lo vale…así es, hemos investigado ampliamente este lugar…-.

El monstruo les dirigió una especie de siseo, revelando sus dientes.

\- Bien...no me dejan opción...- dijo el extraterrestre.

\- ¡Ya deja de hablar, desesperas, idiota! - vociferó Wendy cubriéndose las orejas.

El chupacabras, en vez de simplemente saltar hacia ellos, se quedó quieto, y luego retrocedió un poco, intentando enfocar su mirada en alguno.

\- ¡No lo miren a los ojos! - dijo Dipper.

\- ¡Pato, escóndete!- dijo Mabel. El cerdito obedeció.

Entonces la criatura comenzó a segregar el potente olor que la caracterizaba. Soos retrocedió dando arcadas. Igual Wendy.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - dijo Stan, a la vez que se ponía delante de todos - ¡a veces huelo peor que eso, bicho inepto...!-.

Entonces la criatura saltó hacia Stan. Este la recibió de un golpe. El anciano Pines quedó debajo del monstruo, que abrió las fauces revelando una especie de lengua afilada, con la que se disponía a desangrar a su víctima, luego de matarla con sus garras y dientes. En eso, el depredador recibió una fuerte patada en los costados de parte de Dipper, un golpe con un madero de Mabel, y antes de que reaccionara, Soos y Wendy lo apalearon brutalmente, consiguiendo que soltara a Stan. Éste se hizo a un lado rodando, y al reincorporarse fue hacia su habitación.

\- ¡Aguarden aquí!- exclamó Stan.

\- ¡Largo! - le gritó Dipper al monstruo. Al tomar un palo, la criatura lo embistió antes de que el jovenzuelo pudiera hacer algo. Un oportuno golpe de Soos con una llave inglesa libro a Dipper de una muerte segura. Mabel ayudó a Dipper a alejarse de la escena.

\- ¿Y tío Stan? - preguntó Mabel a un atontado Dipper. La bestia, aun estando severamente lastimada, se defendía bien, dándole varios zarpazos a Soos y a Wendy. Los chillidos no solo eran aterradores porque sí. De algún modo, atacaban el sistema nervioso de sus adversarios, ralentizando la velocidad de respuesta a las agresiones, o de plano intimidándolos.

\- ¡Sueltame! - gritó Wendy, al ser derribada, y arrastrada hacia la escalera.

\- ¡Wendy! ¡No! - dijo Soos, tomándola del brazo, y forcejeando con el monstruo.

\- Siento la tardanza - dijo Stan, apareciendo con una escopeta.

\- ¡Solo hazlo! - gritó Diper - Mabel...tal vez no quieras ver esto...-.

Mabel se abrazo a Dipper. Mientras Stan se preparaba a disparar, Soos, al ver que si el forcejeo continuaba Wendy no resistiría mucho más, decidió hacer algo.

\- ¡Wendy!-.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Dios, me va a destrozar!- gritó la pelirroja desesperada entre más fuerte la jalaba el monstruo.

\- ¡Sujétate del madero de la escalera!-.

Wendy fue ayudada por Soos a agarrar uno de los soportes de la baranda, y luego este saltó hacia la bestia. Hubo de hacerlo rápido, realmente se arriesgó a que el monstruo se llevara totalmente a su amiga y compañera de trabajo. Pero funcionó. Ahora eran el y el chupacabras. Éste último le lastimó la pierna de una mordida. Y ahora intentaba sujetarlo también. Soos aprovechó, y le clavo un desarmador que traía en el cinto, en los costados. La bestia chilló de nuevo. Stan disparó. La primera bala hizo retroceder al monstruo. La segunda le destrozó un hombro, haciendo volar una de las espinas óseas. La tercera le atravesó el pecho. En sus últimos segundos, el horrendo animal...sufría. Su respiración entrecortada heló la sangre de Soos, quien ahora solo se limitó a alejarlo más de una patada. Wendy y Stan se acercaron para el remate.

\- Mabel, es solo un monstruo...- dijo Dipper al ver la cara de incredulidad y casi compasión de su hermana. Esta incluso se animó a acercarse al Chupacabras. Ante la sorpresa de todos, el bicho vomitó un aparato, antes de dejar de existir. El dispositivo, que emitía una especie de corriente, parecía haber estado dentro del animal para controlar sus acciones.

\- ¿Era...un robot viviente? - dijo Dipper.

\- No pensé que lo diría...pero...era un animal maltratado...- dijo Mabel, en shock.

\- Como sea...está muerto, ¿cómo te quedo el ojo, imbécil? - exclamó Stan Pines, mirando hacia afuera.

\- Muy bien...ahora sí...¡eso fue lo más estúpido que pudieran haber hecho, primates! - se escuchó de nuevo la voz metálica. Ahora, como de la nada, enfrente de ellos el ser alienígena se manifestó. Los miro con sus grandes ojos negros y oblicuos, que eran notorios a pesar de tener una especie de escafandra.

\- No me dejan opción...-.

\- ¿Hay otra cosa que puedas decir que no sea ese montón de idioteces?- dijo Dipper.

Stan, Wendy y Soos cargaron de nuevo. El extraterrestre apretó un botón de su traje, provocando que sus tres atacantes soltasen sus armas y cayeran al piso.

\- ¿No hubiera sido más practico que hubieras hecho...esta cosa...al comienzo?...es solo una opinion...- dijo Soos, echado sobre Stan, y a la vez con Wendy encima suyo. Dipper y Mabel habían sido paralizados también. El alienígena se tomó la molestia de apilar los cuerpos de los otros tres. Luego tomo el cuerpo del Chupacabras, y salió un momento. Afuera se quitó la escafandra, y regresó a la casa. Pensó en que finalmente no había nada que temer ahí, y que además de apoderarse del portal, podría llevarse esos cinco interesantes ejemplares de la especie humana. En eso, Pato el cerdito bajo de la escalera. El alienígena pensó que ese también sería un buen objeto de colección.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz, ojos de sapo! - le gritó Mabel. El extraterrestre la miró. Sostenía en sus manos una vieja lámpara llena de polvo. Sin contestarle, se la colocó encima a la chica, y la miro directo a los ojos.

\- Eres muy agresiva...- le dijo a Mabel – interesante ejemplar…-.

\- Cuando me pueda mover de nuevo voy a darte una paliza, desgraciado! - espetó Dipper.

\- Chicos...perdónenme...todos ustedes...- dijo Stan, apesadumbrado.

Mabel estornudó en la cara del extraterrestre. Este retrocedió asqueado, y luego se limpió con las manos. Cuando fue a por Pato, notó que su fina piel se llenaba lentamente de erupciones.

\- Bueno...lamento tener que usar de nuevo el simulador de su idioma, pero...podrían decirme que esta sucediéndome?-.

\- Jajaja...te estornudaron encima, ¿qué más va a ser? - le dijo Soos – ah sí, salud, Mabel…-.

El alienígena comenzó a retroceder. Apretó un botón de su pulsera intentando llamar refuerzos. En lugar de eso, y por los temblores febriles que comenzaba a experimentar, y lo alterado que estaba, hizo que su nave, que se hallaba camuflada al lado de la cabaña, despegara sin él, y de paso desactivando la electrificación de los árboles, y el contenedor de energía que había inmovilizado a los Pines. Ahora el alien sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho. Sus piernas temblaban.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo confundido y entrando en pánico.

\- ¡Esto está pasando!- dijo Stan, levantándose y propinándole un derechazo de campeonato.

\- ¡Duro con él!- grito Mabel.

\- ¡Basta! - exclamó el extraterrestre. Como último recurso, oprimió un botón de su cinturón que activó un repulsor eléctrico que hizo retroceder a Stan.

\- ¿Sigues con tus baratijas? - le dijo Stan.

\- ¡Eres un...! - grito Wendy. Soos empujo al extraterrestre fuera de la casa, y así hasta que estuvieron más o menos lejos de la puerta. Soos cayo debilitado, pues los empellones contra su rival de otro mundo le habían costado ser electrocutado varias veces.

\- ¡Soos! - gritó Dipper, yendo hacia su amigo.

\- Estoy bien chicos...solo...solo necesito descansar...-.

\- ¡Listo...si se atreven a...acercarse un poco más...los hago volar a todos! - dijo el extraterrestre - ¡ya hemos estado aquí antes!-.

Esto último hizo temer a Dipper. ¿Quiere decir que están volviendo a Gravity Falls, como decía el libro? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Y el chupacabras? ¿Y que haya aparecido en otros sitios? ¿En todo lugar era una forma extrema de recolección y de estudiar el miedo en la gente?

Un brillo comenzó a manifestarse en el traje del extraterrestre.

\- ¡Aléjense de él- chilló Mabel.

La corriente que recorría el traje y se convertía en una especie de rayo listo para usarse como escudo y arma a la vez le producía a él mismo dolor, puesto que la enfermedad avanzaba rápidamente. Estando por activarse y contraatacar, la letra S que se había mantenido en su sitio se desprendió, golpeando la cabeza del ser de otro mundo. Este quedo sobre el pasto, inconsciente. Stan regresó un momento por la escopeta.

\- Tápense los ojos, todos ustedes...tú también Wendy...-.

\- He visto cosas peores que esto, señor Pines...uggghhh - dijo Wendy. Un último disparo le puso fin a los proyectos del extraterrestre.

\- Muerto el perro...muerta la rabia...- dijo Wendy. Stan quedó mirando el cuerpo del alienígena, con la S al lado.

\- Por esto se cae siempre...por esto...se cae siempre...-.

\- Todo terminó - dijo Soos, lastimado, pero tranquilo. Dipper y Mabel corrieron a ver.

\- Qué...horror- dijo Mabel - al menos...ya no habrá más de esto...-.

Stan se acercó a Soos. Por la forma en que se miraron, Soos sabía que el viejo Stan Pines lo estaba felicitando. A él y a Wendy. Mabel supuso que ahora su hermano sentiría un apego mucho mayor a la pelirroja. No se equivocó.

\- Wendy, eres genial...- dijo Dipper mirándola con ojos tiernos.

\- Si...pero...vamos Dip, no espero hacer esto siempre...-.

\- ¿Señor Pines...que hacemos con...?- dijo Soos.

\- Mmm, ya tenemos el cuerpo del verdadero Chupacabras, y el del bicho ese de regalo...cuando arreglemos la cabaña, esto va a cubrir todo y más...lo tengo...-.

En eso, se escuchó un sonido como de bomba a punto de estallar.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso?- dijo Wendy.

\- ¡Todos al suelo!- grito Soos.

Los cuerpos de ambos seres estallaron, y se volvieron cenizas. Dipper pensó, acertadamente, que era una forma de no dejar evidencias. Esos seres eran auténticos kamikazes.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No...no! ¡No! Maldición, no!- exclamó Stan desesperado al ver que la nueva gran oportunidad de negocio se había esfumado por completo.

\- Al menos estamos vivos...- dijo Dipper. Stan lo miró con una sonrisa que curiosamente se veía un poco macabra.

\- Sí...¡lo estamos!- contestó Stan.

Los Pines, Wendy y Soos se abrazaron. Aunque el bosque entero de Gravity Falls era tierra de pesadillas e incógnitas, esa noche se sentía una curiosa calma.

\- Bueno..¿qué puede ser peor que eso?- dijo Dipper animadamente. Pato se recostó a los pies de los hermanos.

Todos los presentes se rieron, pasada la terrible aventura.

\- No, nada puede ser peor que eso, niño oveja, ¡jajajaja!- dijo Mabel - ¿hey, porque no haces el baile de la oveja otra vez?-.

\- ¡No...no eso...por favor!-.

\- Vamos amigo, eso fue genial...- dijo Wendy.

\- ¿De qué habla? - dijeron casi al unísono Stan y Soos.

* * *

Algún tiempo después.

Soos y Mabel escondidos tras los arbustos, observaron a Gideon abrir un libro similar al de Dipper, y realizar una invocación que ellos no entendían.

\- ¡Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!-.

Una criatura con aspecto de pirámide, con un único ojo similar al de un reptil, sombrero de copa, extremidades y bastón, se materializó ante Gideon. Hubo un acuerdo entre ambos, que involucraba un ataque a Stan.

\- ¡La realidad es un holograma, compra oro, adiós! - se despidió la misteriosa entidad.

Tras ese incidente, Mabel y, eventualmente, Dipper, comprenderían que aquella extraña tierra encerraba aún más misterios, y por desgracia aún más terror del que ellos hubiesen imaginado jamás...y en algún momento, se verían confrontados una vez más a la oscuridad...

FIN


End file.
